Forced to Marry
by kekamarie
Summary: Being almost 17 has it's challenges for Chloe. She has to marry before an official comes and decides her fate for defying the law. She doesn't want to live in this world where men control women's lives. Marrying is the least of her worries however.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest Chlex story that I have been working on. It is almost completely written, and is quite long. Please leave reviews if you want more. I hope you enjoy this story. It will have violence and other themes. **

**Chapter One**

Gabe looked out the window of his small house. From the outside the house looked old and as though it could fall apart at any moment. The wood that surrounded the house had been eaten away slowly by termites. The windows were moldy, and the door was also crawling with mold. Gabe had tried to prevent the damage that the outside of his house was facing, but he just didn't have the resources for it. The inside looked a lot nicer, all of the floors were hard wood and Gabe worked on them every day to make them shine. The room was decorated nicely because he had let his wife decorate their home, he missed her dearly, and he wished that she was here now more than ever. This was because in the district that they were living in, women were to be married before they reached the age of seventeen. No one knew why they had chosen this age but it was the law that all girls were to be married by their seventh birthday. If they were not wed by then they would be sentenced to death. Gabe had seen it happen to his neighbor's daughter who had refused to marry.

His daughter was also refusing to marry, and even though he understood why she didn't want to get married, he didn't want to watch her die. The final say in who a daughter would marry rested solely on her father, and so even though he didn't want to he would force her to marry before her birthday which was just five days away. He already had an offer from a man who lived near them. He wasn't as poor as they were but he was well off. Gabe knew however how the man treated women because of the way he saw him treat his other wives. In this district you were allowed to have as many wives as long as you could afford them all, most of the men who lived in the same town that Gabe did usually only had one wife though. They lived in the poor part of town, and were consistently brutalized by the higher class who drove through their streets just to laugh at how they had to live.

Chloe was in the backyard of her house feeding the few animals that they had. These animals provided them with the means to trade for food with other members of the town. Although Chloe was streaked with dirt from cleaning up after the animals, it was clear that she was beautiful. Her green eyes were always shining even when she was in a bad mood. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she walked towards the gate to leave the animals to eat.

Once she was outside the gate and had locked it shut she saw the man whom she hated the most in town. His name was Gregory and he had brown hair that had touches of gray in it. He had a scruffy beard and his face always looked dirty even after he had washed it in the lake. "Chloe my dear girl." He greeted as he walked over and leaned against the gate just inches from her.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not yours."

"Not yet, but you will be." He gave her a toothy smile.

Shivers ran up Chloe's spine she hated this man more than anything, and she hoped that her father would not make her marry him. She had heard the stories of how he beat his wives, of how he didn't let them do anything. The law allowed him to do this; because once a woman was married the person who was in charge of her was her husband. Her husband was allowed to treat her as he pleased, and he was the one who told his wife what to do on a daily basis. The law also said that once a woman was married she was no longer allowed to be educated, which meant she couldn't read, write, or attend school. Chloe had watched the smartest women in town turn into housewives. All they did was cook, clean, bear children, and take care of their husbands. This wasn't the kind of life Chloe wanted, especially because she loved to read and she loved to write stories about the life she wanted for herself if these laws weren't put in place. "Only in your dreams." Chloe finally retorted to him and started to walk away from him.

He gripped her arm though before she could walk too far from him. He then pushed his face close to hers. "When I make you my wife, you won't be allowed to talk to me like that. And if you chose to talk to me like that… well you will see what happens. You only have five days my dear to find someone else, or the only choice your father will have is me. You could make it easier on him, your house does need repairing before it falls down on him, and you know that I would give him enough money to fix the place up."

Chloe ripped her arm away from Greg, her eyes glared at him. He was right that he would pay for her father's house to get repaired; because it was customary to give the father of the woman you were going to marry a gift. "We'll see what happens." Chloe told him and then she walked to the back door of her house.

"You'll see you will be mine." Greg called after her and then he gave an evil laugh.

Chloe turned once she got to the back door to make sure that Gregory was leaving. Once he was gone she opened the back door, and slammed it shut. "Chloe please you know that door is hardly hanging on its hinges as it is." Gabe rushed over and checked the door making sure she hadn't pulled it from its hinges.

"If you make me marry that man, I swear I'll run and talk crap about these damn laws and get myself killed." Chloe knew that if she ran through the town yelling about how awful the laws that were set in place were she would be taken to the high official's office and she would be sentenced to death.

Gabe looked at his daughter with sadness. "He is the only one who has offered Chloe. Everyone else was more than interested in marrying you but they already can't afford the wives that they have."

"That's because everyone in this damn town has an uncanny ability to keep producing girls instead of boys. But if he is the only thing left, I don't want him." She then ran up the stairs and went into her room. She shut her door quietly and then plopped on her bed. Chloe put her head in her pillow and cried. She hated the law; she wanted it changed more than anything. She didn't want to be married, because she felt as though she was still a child. But of course she knew that most of the women who married felt like children, because they were always told what to do, what to think, and what to feel. Men controlled everything, and Chloe hated that. She wanted to be independent, instead of being controlled.

Gabe stayed downstairs figuring that Chloe just needed time to herself. He knew her thoughts about the law and he did agree with her. But he needed to follow the law in order to prevent her death, and his own death. He wished that there was someone decent who would marry Chloe, at least then he would know that she could be somewhat happy.

Gabe went over to the window that looked out on the dirt road. He saw a carriage coming around the bend towards their house. He was sure that it was just another upper class man coming into their town to poke around and laugh at the way the underclass were living. Gabe was not expecting the carriage to pull in front of his house, nor did he think that the two rich men who had traveled inside it would come up and knock on his door.

He walked slowly to the door, not understanding what was happening. The men who lived in the rich part of town never came up to any of their houses; instead they would point and laugh. Gabe opened the door and let the two men inside. "Good morning." He greeted them.

"Good morning sir." The older man told Gabe removing the top hat that he was wearing, and then he shook Gabe's hand. "I'm sure you are wondering why we have come here today."

"I was curious about that yes." Gabe said as he examined the man who was talking to him. He had sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a beard. He was wearing a tailored suit, and carried an expensive cane. Then Gabe's eyes went to the other man in the room. He was also wearing a suit, and from his features Gabe could tell that he was the son of the man who was talking. However the man was completely bald, and had blue-gray eyes.

The older man looked closely around the house and then he looked back at Gabe. "I heard that you had a daughter that needs to be married. We don't usually come to this part of town to look for a wife, but I heard that your daughter was quite beautiful, and so we thought that we would check her out."

"And is she for you sir?" Gabe looked at the older man curiously knowing that Chloe wouldn't like to marry this man either.

He let out a laugh and shook his head at Gabe. "Oh no she is for my son, Lex." The man glanced over at his son. "So may we see her?"

"Yes of course, just let me go get her." Gabe smiled at both of the men and then he climbed up the stairs. He walked to his daughter's door and knocked gently on it.

Chloe brushed the tears from her eyes and got up from her bed and opened her door. "What have you come to tell me that you want me to marry Gregory?" Her voice rose with anger.

"No, there is a man downstairs who wants to see you. This may be the only other option you have for a husband, so please go wash your face and brush your hair."

Chloe grumbled at him but she went past him and went to their small bathroom where a bucket of water sat. They couldn't afford running water so she always had to go get water from the town's well. Chloe put her hands into the bucket and washed her face over the sink. She then looked at herself in the broken mirror, she sure looked better than she had just moments before. Then she grabbed the old hair brush from the side of the sink and brushed her hair. Chloe then went back to her father and followed behind him down the stairs.

Once they were down the stairs the two men placed their eyes on Chloe. She felt naked in front of their eyes even though she was wearing a simple blue dress that went down to her ankles and covered her chest completely. Both of their eyes were darting up and down her body, and Chloe felt violated. This had been the way that Gregory had looked at her when she turned sixteen, knowing that she was of age to be married. "Would you mind turning?" The older man asked her.

Chloe felt like refusing but she sensed that her father wanted her to obey, and so she turned around for them, glad that she didn't have to see their eyes boring into her. "You can turn back around now." The younger of the two men told her. So Chloe turned around and was glad to see that the younger man's eyes had diverted from her and had gone to her father. "Do you mind if I take your daughter for a little walk?" The younger man looked at Gabe hopefully.

"I don't mind at all." Gabe smiled at the young man and then he glanced towards his daughter, giving her the look he always gave when he wanted her to behave.

Chloe shook her head a little at her father, showing him that she would behave as long as the man did. She then walked to the back door and went out into the small back yard of her house. The young man followed behind her, and then he shut the back door. They walked about a foot away from the house when he turned towards Chloe, making her stop in her tracks. "I'm Lex by the way." He held out his hand towards her.

"Chloe." She told him taking his hand, this was something new to her most men didn't shake hands with women.

"When do you turn seventeen?" He was looking at her curiously, the obsessed look over her body that he had had when he first saw her was gone.

She dropped her hand from his and then looked into his eyes. "In five days. How old are you?" He didn't look that old but she wanted to know how old he was for sure.

"I'm twenty two."

"And you haven't married yet?" Chloe looked at him curiously now, usually the rich married when they were seventeen because they wanted heirs to their fortune.

Lex shook his head at her. "I never found the right girl. My father brought in all these pretty rich girls from all over the place, but they always seemed too snobby for my liking."

Chloe let out a laugh at this remark. She couldn't believe that he thought girls were snobby, because when he married them he would have a say over what they acted like. "You could have just forced them to act nicer."

"I don't want to force anyone to be something they are not." He looked at her, and then he glanced over at the animals in her backyard. "It must be hard to live like this."

"It's not that horrible at least I'm not some snobby rich girl." Chloe moved in front of Lex so that she could look at him again. "Would you really defy the law by not forcing a woman to do what you wanted?"

Lex let out a laugh at her first remark and then he pondered her question a second before answering her. "Is it really defying the law when a husband tells his wife that she can act as she usually would, that she can do the things she usually would, and that she can think for herself? All the law says is that a husband has the right to command his wife and children to do whatever he asks of them, so if I ask my wife to just be herself how am I defying the law?" He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing that he had already won her.

Chloe looked at Lex in wonder she had never heard a man talk like this before. "You would let your wife do whatever she wanted, even if she didn't want to have children?"

"Of course I would let her do whatever she wanted, but there is a law about having children, and I'm not sure that I would be willing to let my wife be sentenced to death."

"True however the law does say that if it is proven that a woman can't have children then she won't be sentenced to death."

"And of course with the amount of money I have I could easily provide fake proof of that. But can I ask you why you don't want children?" He glanced into her green eyes, and he couldn't help picturing a small child with the same eyes.

She looked away from him, and looked at her house. "Because if I have a girl I don't want her to have to be forced to marry by the time she is seventeen. I want her to have a choice in who she marries, and when she wants to marry. Plus not all men are like you, and I wouldn't want her controlled by a man. I wouldn't want her to have to live like Gregory's wives live, since they live in constant fear of what he is going to do to them next. My father may be willing to subject me to that kind of life, but I would rather let my child die before I let her go to someone like that. But I guess I should ask you how awful it would be if you were to never have an heir." Her eyes went back to his wondering if he would say that he would just get another wife to give him children, or if he wouldn't even consider marrying her at all.

"I wouldn't want to subject my daughter to that kind of treatment either, and so having children has never been an option for me either. You see where I live men treat women even worse than they do here, and I could never give my daughter to any of those horrible men."

"You have a knack for saying the right things." Chloe admitted to him, since her heart was already melting for him. But a part of her was wondering if this was all an act to get her to marry him.

Lex lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it. "I'm just telling you the truth Chloe. And so for the first time ever I am going to ask a woman if she would marry me?" He glanced into her eyes making sure not to blink.

Chloe couldn't believe that he was actually asking her to marry him. Usually if you wanted to marry a girl you went straight to her father and told him that you wanted to marry her. Then the father would tell his daughter who she would marry. Chloe thought about Gregory and how this had been his move when she had turned sixteen, she thought about how much she didn't want to be Gregory's wife, and that she might have a chance at some sort of freedom with the man who was standing in front of her. "Yes." She whispered because she didn't want to be married, but if she had to be she wanted to marry this man.

"I guess I better make the offer to your father now." Lex hadn't let go of her hand since he had taken it, and so he held it loosely in his as they made their way to the back door. Lex then pushed the door open and Chloe followed after him their hands still entwined.

Once Gabe saw their hands locked together he smiled. He was glad that he could marry his daughter off to someone other than Gregory. Lex's father was also smiling at his son, glad that he had finally found a girl that would give him a child so that their fortune and power could be passed on. "Have you made your decision son?"

Lex shook his head at his father and then he glanced towards Gabe. "I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. In exchange I will give you a lifetime supply of food and riches."

Gabe looked at Chloe closely and he could tell from the small smile on her face that she was ok with this. "You may marry my daughter." He held his hand out to Lex and they shook to complete the deal.

"A carriage will be brought to pick her up at eight tomorrow morning. We must get her married before she turns seventeen." The older man said and then he looked at his son. "Come along Lex we have a lot of preparations to get done."

Lex walked towards his father and then he looked at Chloe one last time before he went out the door with his father. Chloe then went to the window and watched as they got into their carriage and left. It was then that Chloe was finally hit with the fact that this was going to be her last night at her house and this was the last day that she would see her father. Once a woman married a man from a different part in town, then she wasn't allowed to come back to her part of town, and so that meant that she would leave her family behind for good. This was something that Chloe hadn't thought of when she had agreed to marry Lex.

She turned towards her father and ran into his arms. Tears were flowing down her cheeks again at the thought of never seeing him again. "I forgot." She cried into his shoulder.

Gabe ran his hand over her back. "It's going to be alright Chloe."

"How can it when I won't be able to see you again?" Chloe lifted her head up to look at him.

"Because you will be placed in the upper class so you won't have to scrape for food and you won't have to wear old clothing. He seemed nice enough so I'm sure you will be treated respectfully, you did seem to like him."

"But I completely forgot that I wouldn't be able to see you again." Chloe looked at her father sadly.

Gabe touched Chloe's face and brushed away her tears. "But you will be able to live, and maybe you will grow to love him. Your mother and I barely knew each other when we married and neither of us thought that we could fall in love with each other, until we had you."

Chloe remembered her mother vaguely she had died when she was young. But she did remembered that her mother had gotten married to her father on her sixteenth birthday, he had been seventeen, and then when her mother was seventeen she had had her. "I don't know if I will ever love him dad, but I do know that I love you, and I don't want to leave you." Chloe hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"Come on Chloe let's talk and spend some time together before tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell Gregory about what has happened?" Chloe could only imagine the look that would be on his face when her father would tell him the news that he had married her off.

"Yes, I will. Now let's sit and enjoy each other's company." He walked over to their small kitchen table, and then Chloe sat down in the chair next to him.

They talked for a long time about memories, and about Chloe's future. Before Chloe knew it, it was already ten o'clock at night, and her father made her go to her room to get a good night's sleep. Chloe sulked up to her room, changed into her nightgown, and then she sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe that this was the last night that she was going to sleep in a bed alone, the last night that she was going to have freedom to write her thoughts down in her journal.

_I can't believe that I'm going to let a man take complete control of me even if he says that he isn't going to. I'm giving into them, the people who created the law, and the people who enforce the law. Putting up a fight showing them that I have a mind and that I don't want to be controlled, so that I could die fighting is what I always said I was going to do. Why did I give in so easily? _

Chloe wrote all of this in her journal that she had pulled out from under her pillow, and then she pressed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her dreams were filled with her escaping to an island with her father, where they would live out their lives free from the law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When she woke up in the morning she thought that she would wake up on that island, but instead she woke in her small bedroom. It was then that Chloe remembered that today was her wedding day. She wondered whether the upper class weddings were the same as the ones that happened in the poor part of town. She guessed that she would find out today, and so she rolled out of her bed. She pulled out a black dress from her small closet, she wore it for the funerals that happened in town, and she figured that it would be nice to wear it today. She was mourning her loss of independency after all. Then Chloe went into the bathroom and washed her face and hands. She brushed her hair and then tied it into a bun. Then she went downstairs, and found her father who had breakfast ready for them. She sat down at the kitchen table with him and then they ate their breakfast in silence. It was hard for Chloe to even look at her father because she knew that she wouldn't be seeing him ever again. She also knew that it wouldn't be him that would walk her down the aisle to her husband. Somehow having him walk her down the aisle had always been something that she thought that she could count on, on her wedding day.

"It's almost time." Her father said solemnly looking at the clock that hung in the kitchen.

"I don't want to go." Her eyes fell on his begging him to let her stay.

Gabe heard the clapping of horse's hoofs along the dirt road. "You must go." He got up from where he was sitting and took his daughter's hand. He helped her up from her chair and then wrapped her in a hug. "Even though we may never see each other again, I will always love you, and I will always think about you."

"I love you too." She whispered hoarsely. Then she left his arms and headed to the front door. Gabe followed behind her, and went out the front door with her. Chloe walked close to the carriage sensing her dad was behind her. The man who was driving the carriage jumped down from where he was sitting to help her inside.

Once Chloe was in the carriage Gabe placed his head inside it and pressed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Goodbye Chloe."

"Goodbye dad." She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you." He said again and then tears fell from his eyes. He touched her face one last time, after Chloe had said that she loved him too, and then his face disappeared from the inside of the carriage.

Chloe felt the carriage jerk around to head to her new home. She felt awful because she couldn't even look back at her father or the house she had grown up in, because the curtains covered the windows and Chloe couldn't find the energy within herself to move the curtain away so she could get one last look.

When she arrived in the upper class part of town, she was led out of the carriage by the man who had driven her there. She was led inside a huge mansion that was built from stone, and looked like a castle. Once they entered Chloe was amazed by the high ceilings, and the unique paintings that hung all over the walls. After she finished looking she noticed that Lex's father was standing inches away from her. "Chloe." He said with a smile. "I can take it from here Avery." He told the man who had led her in. The man gave a slight bow to Lex's father and then he left. "Now we should get you upstairs so you can be cleaned up." He offered her his arm, and Chloe took it. She knew that now was not the time to be defiant, because she was out of her father's care and not yet married any man could do whatever they wanted to her. "I can't tell you how glad I am that my son is finally going to get married. I thought I was forever going to be left without grandchildren." He told her as they walked up a large flight of stairs. If only he knew that she and Lex had already decided that they weren't going to have any. "Now I don't want any funny business, or there will be consequences my dear. As long as you obey every order you are given today nothing will happen to you, or to your father." They were standing outside a large wooden door now, and Chloe knew that this is where she was going to get cleaned up. "By the way my name is Lionel I don't think you have been informed of that information." He smiled at her and then he turned to leave.

"Excuse me Lionel, but may I ask a question?" Chloe hoped that this wasn't pushing the limits; she wasn't sure what exactly the rules were here for asking questions.

Lionel turned and walked over to her. "I guess that would depend what your question was."

Chloe felt as though he was giving her permission to ask as long as it wasn't a question that she knew she would pay dearly for. "I was just wondering what my last name would be."

"Ah well now that is a good question my dear." Lionel smiled at her, and Chloe felt relief fill her glad that this wasn't a question she was going to get punished for. "Luthor." He said simply and then he strode off away from her.

Luthor, she had heard that name before but she couldn't place where she had heard it from. She didn't have time to figure it out either because the large door that she was standing in front of opened. The man that had opened it was wearing a suit, and had greasy black hair. "Chloe come inside." He reached out for her, and Chloe took his hand. He led her into the room and then he shut the door. Chloe glanced around the room and found it covered with fabric of all different colors. The room also held about a dozen girls who appeared to be younger than she was. "Now I am the one who has designed your wedding gown, and I will make you look presentable to the crowd today. As you very well know the law prevents me for taking complete control of this type of situation and so you will find that my girls will be taking care of you for most of the morning. You are not to talk to them, and you are to let them do the work that I have assigned them to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Chloe told him as she looked at him up and down. His black suit fitted his body nicely and he was wearing a purple tie.

"Good." He then turned towards the girls who were in the room. They all were wearing worn dresses and they looked as though they hadn't had a good cleaning themselves in months. "Remember I have eyes everywhere my dears. Savannah come here." He pointed to the girl who looked as though she was the oldest. The girl walked over to him and put her head down so that she was looking at the floor. "Remember who I hold the most responsible if things do not go as planned." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You don't want what happened last time to happen again do you?" He spat at her, and Chloe could tell that some of his spit had hit the girls face.

"No sir." She told him slowly, and once her head was released she looked back down to the floor.

"Good get back in line." He then turned back towards Chloe. "My name is James and I will be seeing you again in a few hours, my girls do good work, and I expect them to be even greater today. They all know how much a Luthor wedding means, and they will do well to make sure that it meets my high expectations." He smiled at Chloe and then he glared at the girls that were in the room one last time before he headed out of the room.

Once he was gone the girl whom James had called Savannah came up to her. She took Chloe's hand and led her into the bathroom. The girls followed behind them. Once in the bathroom Savannah turned on the bathtub and the other girls started to help Chloe undress. Chloe didn't have to do anything for herself, they were doing everything, and so she watched Savannah as she put different soaps into the tub. By the time it was ready for Chloe the water had turned a deep shade of purple, and Chloe wasn't sure if she wanted to get into the tub. But the girls were all gesturing for her to get in, and so she did. She didn't want any of them to get into trouble. It was then that Chloe was scrubbed from head to two by four different girls. Another girl was washing her hair with a white liquid that she had gotten from a strange black bottle. Chloe figured that the girls knew what they were doing and so she let them work.

Once they had finished cleaning her they took her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. The tub was then drained, and Chloe was left standing in the middle of the room. Chloe thought that she was going to be dressed after her bath but she was wrong, instead the girls led her back into the room with all the fabric and they made her sit down on a chair that was in the middle of the room. They then poured hot wax on her legs, and placed strips of what Chloe thought looked to be paper on top of the wax. After it had set for a few minutes they pulled the strips off. It took all of Chloe's strength not to yell out in pain. They then did the same thing to her underarms, and then a lotion was placed over the parts of her that they had waxed. Chloe's skin changed from a bright red to the normal shade her color had been, and the pain faded away. The girls then went to work on her face putting makeup on her, and when it didn't look good enough they wiped it clean and tried again. Chloe hated that she couldn't talk to them, that she couldn't ask them if James was their father, or if they even had parents. She had heard that the servants that were put in place in the upper class homes were orphans. The upper class liked having orphans for servants because the law didn't protect them, and so they could be treated in any way that the upper class saw fit.

Chloe tried not to think about that though and instead focused on what was going on around her. The girls seemed pleased with their work, and Savannah glanced at each of the girls making sure that they were all agreed that they were done. Once they had all shaken their heads reassuringly, Savannah left the room. Chloe could tell that she was shaking, and she felt sorry for the girl. Within minutes James was back with Savannah at his side. He walked over to Chloe who was still wrapped in a towel. He bent down and looked at her legs and then he looked in between her toes. He then touched her arms and looked at what the girls had done to her face. "Savannah." He said sternly as the girl came over and faced towards him. Her chin was not pointed at the ground this time instead she was looking straight into his eyes. "Nice work." He told her and then he brushed her cheek with his hand. "Now leave us girls." He looked at the rest of the girls and they all left the room. Savannah however didn't move and she was still looking at James. "Go sit." James ordered her and she quickly moved to sit down in a chair that was in the room. Then James looked at Chloe. "Now let's see what we can do with this hair." He said as he moved behind her and grabbed her hair harshly in his hands. He ran his fingers through it and then he started making measurements in his mind. "Go and get my scissors."

Chloe heard Savannah scamper off to the other side of the room and then she gave James the scissors. The only thing that Chloe heard after that was James clipping away at her long hair. Chloe couldn't help but wonder how much he was taking off, she loved her long hair, and although she knew her hair was going to grow back she wanted it to be her choice of how much he could cut off. After he was done cutting he put her hair up in many different ways before he braided her hair elegantly. "Savannah go and get Chloe dressed into her gown."

Savannah came over to Chloe and took her hand and then she led her into the bathroom again. She then opened the large cabinet that was in the room and Chloe saw the gorgeous dress that was hanging inside it. It was sparkling all around the collar that was shaped into a v. There was a romantic style design that was draped around the rest of the dress, and Chloe couldn't believe that this was what she was going to wear. The only thing she had pictured wearing was her mom's wedding dress, which had been given to her by her mother. The dress was old and worn and not nearly as beautiful as this gown.

Savannah took the gown off from the cabinet and then she walked over to Chloe. She gestured for Chloe to remove the towel that she was wearing, and then Savannah carefully placed the dress over Chloe's head without messing up the work James had done. Savannah then went and fixed it carefully making sure that everything was perfect before she led Chloe out of the bathroom, and back to James. "I think that the Luthors will be pleased with the work we have done. You will get a wonderful treat tonight Savannah, as long as the Luthors enjoy our work." He smiled at the girl and then he looked back at Chloe. "Lionel should be here any minute to collect you. You are a lucky girl to be married to an upper class man my dear."

Chloe looked at James and then at Savannah, she seemed a bit happier than when Chloe had first laid eyes on her. So Chloe could only hope that Lionel would like what they did to her so that Savannah wouldn't be punished.

The knock on the door signified Lionel's presence, and James went over and opened the door. "She is done then?" Chloe could hear Lionel ask James.

"Yes I think you will be very pleased with the work that we have done Mr. Luthor."

"The work you do James is the best that is why I hired you. Now let me see her." Lionel walked past James and then went over to Chloe. "Does she have a vial?" Lionel asked as he walked around Chloe examining her body just as he had yesterday.

"Yes." James said as he pulled the long vial from a chair and placed it on Chloe's head.

Lionel shook his head as he went around Chloe one last time. "She is perfect, I wouldn't think of her as lower class, seeing her like this." Lionel put his hand under Chloe's chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I would marry her myself; if I wasn't in the position I'm in." He removed his hand from her face. "How much time is there left?" Lionel asked James.

"Only about ten minutes Mr. Luthor."

Lionel looked back at Chloe. "Then we must be on our way. Make sure Savannah sees me later she deserves a nice treat, and you of course will be paid well James." Lionel looked at Savannah and then at James.

"I will be sure that she sees you Mr. Luthor. Thank you for the opportunity." James bowed to him and Savannah curtsied.

Lionel then held out his arm again to Chloe, and Chloe took it. "Now we better get you down to get married." Lionel led her out of the room and down the stairs in which they had come. He led her out of the mansion and outside to the huge grounds. There was a tent that was set up close to where the ceremony would be going on. "Such a beautiful day for a wedding, the sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in sight." Lionel told her as he led her into the tent. "I do expect that you know about what goes on at weddings. One thing you may not know is that since your father is not going to lead you down the aisle that will be my job." He smiled at her gently releasing her from his arm. "Weddings that happen here are very much like weddings that happen where you live; we just have larger feasts, and larger crowds. You are not to tell anyone where you come from, because it is frowned upon when we marry women who are beneath us. As far as the crowd is concerned you come from the wealthy from another town." He looked at Chloe again with greedy eyes. "What I said was true you know I would have chosen to marry you had you really been from an upper class. But being in my position my colleagues would find out, and I couldn't have that. By the time my son takes my place everything will be covered up, and so he won't have to worry about being found out." He touched Chloe's face again feeling the smooth skin. "My son is a lucky man." He said before trumpets started blaring. "Well that is our cue." Lionel offered Chloe his arm again, and Chloe again took it. Even though she was disturbed by the way Lionel was talking to her and touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lionel led her from the tent and took her up a long aisle of people that were standing and cheering. Chloe guessed that there had to have been thousands of people there. She couldn't believe that everyone could gather so quickly for a wedding that hadn't even been planned until yesterday. Her eyes went from side to side to watch their faces. The men were the ones who were staring at her while the women simply looked ahead. This was what it was like in her part of town as well, the women were not allowed to celebrate at a wedding, and they were only there to get food for their husbands. Chloe didn't even see Lex until they had gotten past the cheering crowd. When she saw Lex she could tell that he was wearing a black suit, and was sporting a red tie. He was smiling at her, and Chloe gave him a small smile back. The man that was going to join them in marriage stood beside Lex.

Once Chloe and Lionel had reached the alter the crowd went silent. "Who has the permission to give this woman to this man?" The man asked loudly. He was old and had a long white beard, along with white hair that grew in patches on his balding head. His eyes were light blue and he was completely focused on Chloe.

"I do." Lionel said as he removed his arm from Chloe and then he took her hand. Lex reached out his hand and Lionel put Chloe's hand in his son's. Lionel then stepped away from the alter and sat down in a chair that was closest to where his son was getting married.

Lex then brought Chloe up to where he was standing and then the man who was marrying them stepped up above them. "What a wonderful day for a wedding don't you think?" He asked the crowd smiling at them, and then he looked at Chloe ready to get down to business. It was the woman who was going to be married who was talked to before the man; this was because she had to give up all of her rights before she was allowed to marry. "My dear Chloe." He said as he talked only to her. "You have come here today to honor our law, and therefore we must run through what you will give up in order to be married to this man. So my dear, do you agree to let this man be your husband, do you agree to let him control what you do on a day to day basis, do you agree to let him tell you how to feel, and what you should think?"

"I do." Chloe said even though she didn't agree to any of these things.

"And do you agree to do everything that he says even though you may not want to do these things?"

This was the way of the law to leave things open ended so that men could figure out a way to do whatever they wanted to their wives. "I do." She said again her voice was bold, knowing that it wasn't just her life that was in danger if she refused but her father's life as well.

"And do you agree to no longer be an educated woman. This includes never being able to read another book, never being able to write, and most importantly never being able to question anything, but instead accepting the orders that are given to you."

"I do." Chloe said again knowing that this was the last thing she would be asked.

The man then turned to Lex. "Do you accept this woman as your wife Alexander Luthor? And in being her husband do you accept that you have complete control over her."

"I do." Lex was looking at the man who was standing before them.

"Then place the ring on her finger, showing that you alone own her." Lex took the ring from his pocket. The ring was only for a woman because this showed that she was owned by someone, a ring was never given to the man because he would never be owned by anyone. Lex then placed the ring on Chloe's finger. "You may now seal this marriage with a kiss." Chloe watched as Lex walked towards her and then she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and it didn't last very long. Whenever Chloe had watched marriages the man always made sure that he kissed his wife long and hard before the crowd, and this had been what she was expecting. She was glad that he had only kissed her softly for a few seconds. "I now pronounce the two of you forever entwined to each other." The man said and then the crowd cheered again. "Now if you could come sign your marriage papers." The man whispered to Chloe, as he led her over to a small table that was near the alter.

It was bad enough that she had just told all of these people that she had given up her rights to Lex, but now she also had to sign her rights away as well. Lionel was again standing with them and he signed underneath Chloe's name stating that he had witnessed her signing with her the hand that she wrote with. Lionel then went over and patted Lex on the back. "I'm glad you are finally married son."

"I am too father." Lex told him with a smile and then he went over to Chloe and grabbed her hand.

"The feast awaits." The man who had married them yelled out over to the crowd, and the crowd moved from their chairs to go and rest under the tents were the food was lined up on tables. Chloe watched as the women made plates for their husbands.

"Come Chloe." Lex told her as he led her down to the tent where they would eat. There were men seated at the table already, and Lex showed Chloe where she was to sit. Lex sat down beside her and Lionel took the other empty seat that was next to her. The young girls who were the servants came up to remove the lids from the plates of food that were sitting in front of them. Lex raised his glass of wine up in the air and all of the other men did the same. They offered their congratulations to Lex, and then they set their glasses back down. Lex then took a bite of his food, and after he had taken his first bite the rest of the men dug in. Chloe waited to eat beside until Lex told her that she could eat, she knew that this was a test that was used against women to make sure that they remembered that they were no longer in control.

Lex ignored Chloe and he waited until he had finished almost all of his food before he turned to her. "You may eat." His voice sounded cold.

Chloe wondered again if he had been lying to her when he told her that he wouldn't force her to do anything. She couldn't ask him that here however, and so she acted as though he hadn't hurt her. She picked up her fork and started to eat her food, knowing that the rest of the men at the table were done, and that they were all staring at her.

Once Chloe had finished eating Lionel glanced at Lex. "Desert will be waiting for you in your room son." Lionel told him as he rose from his seat.

Lex then rose from his seat and smiled at his father. "Come along." He said to Chloe, and then she rose from her chair. She felt like she was a puppy dog waiting for her master's commands.

Lionel then took Chloe's hand and moved it to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it. He then went and hugged Lex. "Don't have too much fun my dear boy." He whispered into his son's ear.

"Don't worry I won't." Lex told his father back loud enough for the whole table to hear it. "I thank you all for coming today; I hope you enjoy your dessert. Now my wife and I must be going to finish the celebration of our wedding." Lex smiled at the rest of the men who sat at the table. They all appeared to be around Lionel's age and they were all wearing expensive suits. Lex grabbed Chloe's hand again and then he led her from the table. They walked past many tents that were filled with men eating while their wives sat and watched. They were not allowed to eat the food from the wedding; instead they had to wait until they returned home to eat. They were then back inside the mansion and Lex led her up a flight of stairs that led to the west wing of the mansion. "This side of the mansion is just for us." Lex told Chloe as he stopped in front of double doors that were made out of oak. "This is our bedroom." He said as he pressed one of the doors open and led her inside. He then shut the door and sighed. "Sorry but I have to keep up the act outside of this room. You see there are cameras all over the mansion to make sure that everyone is following the law."

Chloe looked at him and then she looked around the room. There was only one window in the room and it was draped with red curtains with gold strands trailing down at the ends. The room walls were also painted in gold and they had a red design running over the walls. The chandler that hung from the ceiling was also gold. Chloe had never thought that she would be sleeping in such a magnificent room. She walked over to the bed and touched the comforter that was also red and gold. "Do you like it?" Lex asked her as he walked over to her and took her hands.

"Yes." Chloe couldn't lie that the room was beautiful. She was afraid of what he was going to do to her tonight though.

As if he could see her fear he let her hands go. "That dresser over there is yours you can change into whatever you would like. I'm going to get out of this thing." Lex then went over to his own dresser and pulled out pajamas. He then walked to the adjoining bathroom, and closed the door.

Chloe opened the dresser and looked at the marvelous clothes that filled the drawers. She couldn't believe that these clothes were hers now. The weight of her wedding gown was getting to her and so she pulled out a pair of silk pajamas to wear. She quickly pulled the dress off, which was difficult to do, but somehow she managed it. She let the dress fall to the ground and then she got dressed into the pajamas before Lex would come back into the room. Even though she was married to him she didn't want him to see her naked, although she knew that he could force her to show him her body. She hoped that he wouldn't, after all they barely knew each other.

Chloe heard Lex knock on the bathroom door. "Are you changed?" His voice called out.

"Yes."

Lex then pushed the door open, his suit crumpled up in his hands. The pajamas he had pulled out were also made out of silk, but instead of being light purple like the ones Chloe was wearing his were a bright red, that matched the curtains in the room. "I'm sure you feel better having that off of you." Lex said as he came over and took the wedding dress from the floor. "It was beautiful on you by the way." He placed the wedding dress over his arm and then walked over to where there was a chute in the wall. He threw the dress down first and then he threw his suit down.

Chloe knew that usually men made their wives collect their own dirty laundry and their husbands'. This at least showed her that Lex hadn't been lying to her. "You looked quite dashing in your suit." Chloe said knowing that she should say something nice back to him.

Lex then came over to Chloe again and looked at her. "Do you mind if I take your hair out?"

Chloe had forgotten that her hair was still braided. "No I don't mind." Chloe then felt Lex move behind her and he undid her hair gently. He ran his fingers through it to make the knots go away.

"It's a shame they cut it so much." He said behind her still stroking her hair even though all the knots were gone from it.

"How much did he cut?" Chloe turned to look at Lex.

Lex looked at her with surprise. "They didn't even show you what you looked like?"

Chloe shook her head at him. "No."

"Your hair only goes to your shoulders now instead of to the middle of your back. I wish they had shown you how beautiful you looked in that dress, I'm sure everyone who attended today was jealous that they weren't the ones who were marrying you." Lex crossed over to the other side of the room, and touched the curtains on the window.

"Your father sure was jealous." Chloe blurted out not thinking that this could be a wrong thing to say.

Lex turned from the window and looked at her. "He was?"

Chloe sighed now she knew that she had to tell him what Lionel had said to her. "Yes he said that if he wasn't in the position he was in then he would be the one marrying me."

Lex's eyes went down to the floor. "That does sound like something he would say. My father is a man of power Chloe, and I would do whatever he says. You see even though I am married to you, he does have enough power to give you a death sentence."

Chloe felt a shiver run up her spine she had thought that she had been lucky to be married to Lex. But now she wasn't so sure. "What if he asks me…" Chloe paused she didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh he won't ask you to do anything of that sort Chloe. He still has to obey the rules, and the law says that the only person who is allowed to see a woman who is married naked is her husband."

"And is that what you want tonight Lex?" Her voice quivered with fear, she knew that this was what happened on wedding nights, but she didn't want to give up herself to a man she barely knew.

Lex moved over to her some. "Of course not Chloe, it is however what everyone else has in mind for us to do tonight. But I thought that we should talk, and learn about each other. As I told you yesterday I'm never going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Chloe felt relief inside of her and then she moved over to the bed. Her feet were tired from having to stand in heels, and so she sat down on the bed. Lex went over to the other side and sat down as well. He leaned his upper body against the wall and put his feet up on the bed. "But outside of this room I have to do as you say?" Chloe pulled her feet up on the bed as well, and then she looked at Lex.

"Yes and I hate to have you obeying my every command, but like I said my father is a man of power, and he can do things to you if I don't treat you as I'm expected to." Chloe looked up at the high ceiling that was in the room, and she wished that she could be back at her house with her father. "I'm sorry that you were forced to marry Chloe." Lex looked over at her sadly. "But I do have a wedding present for you." Lex got off the bed and opened his dresser again. He then pulled out a gift that was wrapped in red paper. He got back on the bed and handed Chloe the gift.

This was something rare as well, usually gifts were only given to the husband, and never to the wife. When Chloe pulled the wrapping paper off she saw a black velvet journal with a pen placed in the spiral. "But Lex this is against the law."

"Only if they find out Chloe and if you keep it in here they won't find out." Lex took the wrapping paper from her hand and then threw it into the trash bin that was across the room. The paper hit the edge of the trash can and then fell in.

"Thank you, but how did you know that I like to write?"

"Anyone who is as independent as you needs to write their thoughts down somewhere." Lex smiled at her and then he moved down so that his head rested on his pillow.

Chloe looked at him, she felt at ease with him now, knowing that he wasn't going to hurt her. "You are very different from other men."

"Is that a good thing?" He turned on his side so that he could look at her.

"Of course it is. But why aren't you like your father?"

Lex's closed his eyes and sighed. "Because I watched the way my father treated my mother, and I hated him. I hated that he hit her even when she didn't do what he asked her too. I hated that he forced her to do things she didn't want to do, and I hated that he made her cry. I promised myself that I was never going to be like that. I was going to treat my wife with respect, even if the law said that I should treat her differently."

"Is your mother still being treated badly?" Chloe looked at Lex curiously.

Lex shook his head. "My father had her sentenced to death after she killed my brother."

"Oh Lex I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. She deserved to not be hit, and I'm sure that she is in a better place now."

Chloe looked at Lex curiously. "Why did she kill your brother? Was it because she wanted to die?"

"I think that was part of her reason for killing him, another part was that she knew my father would make us fight for his attention. She thought that she was protecting us both when she killed him."

Chloe moved closer to Lex noticing that he was holding back tears at the memory of his mother. Chloe touched his cheek gently. "What was she like?"

"She was lovely, she had bright red hair, and green eyes like you have. She spent as much time as she could with me, she was the one who told me how awful the law was to women. She is the reason why I will defy the law at all costs, I won't be the one to hurt a woman the way my father hurt my mother." He turned towards Chloe's touch letting the warmth of her hand fill him up.

Chloe could tell that he liked her touch and so she left her hand on his cheek. "I'm certain that you can't deny the things you desire when you have a wife."

Lex looked at her his eyes meeting hers. "My desire is to have a wife who wants to love me, who wants to spend their life with me. It is not to force my wife to do things she normally wouldn't do. You have to believe me Chloe that I will not hurt you, anything that happens between us in this room will be your choice."

Chloe took her hand from his face and placed it on top of her other hand. Her chest was filling with heat, she had never felt this way before, and she wasn't sure if it was because that he was different from the other men that she had met that she was feeling this way. She looked into Lex's eyes and she could see how much he meant what he had told her. Chloe then scooted closer to him and moved so that her head was on her pillow. She was just inches away from him their noses were close to touching. "I've never felt like this." She whispered to him, wondering what he was feeling.

"I'm sure it's just from what's happened today Chloe." He knew that Chloe couldn't possibly love him, they still barely knew each other, and she had been forced to choose between him and the other man that lived in her part of town. "Why don't you tell me about your parents?"

"Well I don't really remember my mother she died when I was young, she had the flu and we couldn't afford to pay for her medicine. My father watched her face a painful and long death, he talked about it every now and then. I don't remember her dying, I only remember going to her funeral. My father stood behind me the entire time with his hands on my shoulders. He always makes me feel safe and loved. He didn't want me to have to marry, but he also didn't want me to die." Chloe eyes were focused on Lex's so that she could watch him take in everything that she had said.

"He seems like a good man."

Chloe smiled at the thought of her father. "He is it's just a shame that I no longer get to see him."

"That is just another way that the law has failed us." Lex looked at Chloe he raised his hand to touch her but then he put his hand back down to his side.

"Its ok." Chloe told him as she took the hand that he had placed back on the bed, and then placed it on her face. "I don't want to control you either Lex." Chloe removed her hand from his and placed it on her stomach.

Lex gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "What is it that we are doing Chloe?" He whispered unsure of what was happening. He had imagined her lying as far away from him as possible, when he pictured what would happen after their wedding.

"I'm not sure Lex." Chloe closed her eyes as he rubbed circles on her cheek.

"I didn't picture this happening." He kept running his fingers over her cheek.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at him. "I didn't either." She then scooted closer to him and she put her hand on his face. She stroked him gently her fingers tingling. "I thought I would hate you. I thought that you were lying when you talked to me yesterday."

Lex backed away towards the edge of the bed, he was sure that Chloe couldn't want this. "Is this really what you want, to try and love me?" He looked over at her having moved far enough away that neither of them were touching each other any longer.

"We are already married Lex, why not try and be happy?" She didn't move closer to him this time.

Lex looked at her eyes closely and he couldn't see any trace that she was unsure about what she had just said. He moved back over to her and touched her again. "What if we learn that we don't love each other? What if all of this falls apart?" There's no way to get a divorce once you married, we are married for life, no matter how much we might grow to hate each other.

"I'm not suggesting that we do anything more than we are right now." Her hand went to his cheek again. "In fact I wouldn't want anything else to happen tonight. We should just take it one day at a time."

"As long as this is what you want, I'm fine with that."

Chloe placed her hand that wasn't on Lex's cheek on his hand that rested on her cheek. She gave his hand a little squeeze and then she looked into his eyes. "This is what I want." Lex smiled at her and then kept stroking her face.

They stayed like that for hours, and they talked about their lives. They talked about the things they liked and the things that they didn't like. Then Chloe fell asleep against her pillow and the hand that was touching Lex's face fell to her side. Lex then got up from where he was lying and he gently lifted Chloe's legs so that he could get the blankets and pull them over her. He pulled the covers up to her chin and watched her sleep. He couldn't help thinking that he was taking advantage of her; after all she was still sixteen. He didn't understand how other men thought it was alright that they force such a young girl to commit to them. He had felt as though he was doing wrong all day, and then he had touched her face, but that hadn't felt wrong. The thoughts that were running through his mind confused him, maybe he should tell her what he was going to be when his father died, maybe then she wouldn't feel the same way about him. But did he want for Chloe to hate him? No he decided he didn't want that, but he didn't know what he wanted her to feel about him. After watching Chloe sleep for a few hours Lex climbed under the covers and stayed near the edge of his side of the bed. He closed his eyes and finally found sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Chloe woke up she found Lex sleeping on the edge of the bed. To her it looked as though he was almost going to fall off the bed, and she knew that he couldn't have had a comfortable night's sleep. She got out from under the covers and placed her feet on the floor. She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She picked out a simple baby blue dress to wear for the day, and then she silently crept over to the bathroom being careful not to wake Lex up. She then closed the bathroom door, and for the first time since she had arrived in her new home she got to look at herself in the mirror. The makeup that had been put on her yesterday had now turned a funny color, and her hair was sticking up everywhere, it was also unnaturally curly from being braided.

Chloe removed the pajamas from her body and then she turned on the shower, making sure it was as warm as possible. She always had to bathe in the small pond that was in her part of town and the water was always freezing, not to mention that it was filled with the bacteria that all of the townspeople carried. So it was nice to have clean hot water stream down over her body. Her eyes stayed closed for a long time just taking in the warmth of the water, and then she started to wash her face. Then she washed the rest of her body, and then she scrubbed her hair. Once she was done she stood under the warm water for awhile longer before she shut it off. She wrapped herself in a towel and then she started to dry her body. She then put on her clothes, and stood in front of the mirror to brush her hair. It was then that she finally saw just how much of her hair was gone.

Once she was done in the bathroom she opened the door and saw Lex with his back turned towards her. He was pulling on a pair of black pants, and his shirt was off. Chloe backed into the bathroom and shut the door quietly she didn't want to watch him dress. So she waited a few more minutes before she went back out into the room. This time Lex had finished dressing and he was standing in front of a stand up mirror in order to make sure that he was tying his tie straight. He then saw Chloe in the mirror and so he turned to look at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes did you?" She moved closer to him.

"Yes." Lex lied to her.

Chloe shook her head. "You're not telling the truth Lex. I saw you this morning sleeping on the edge of the bed that couldn't have been comfortable."

Lex shrugged his shoulders trying to ease his muscles that had been tense all night. "You're right I didn't sleep well."

"Want a massage?"

"No." He said quickly and then he looked at her hurt face. "It's just that I have this meeting to get to after breakfast. There is no time maybe I'll take you up on your offer later."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Lex looked at her closely. "Well mine and my father's office has to be cleaned while we are at this meeting; I have to order you to clean my side while his wife cleans his."

"Of course." Chloe sat down at the edge of the bed.

Lex moved over to her. "Just remember that the man I am outside of this room is not who I really am Chloe."

"I know." She mumbled, she didn't know what she thought would happen today since she knew that they couldn't stay in this room forever.

"Just so you know I may have to kiss you today, after all last night we were supposed to…"

"I know. Its fine Lex do whatever you have to do to act as though you control me."

Lex held his hand out to her. "Let's go get breakfast."

Chloe took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the mansion to the dining room. Lionel was already there his wife was sitting next to him eating slowly. She looked as though she was in her mid twenties, her red hair curled close to her face. "Sit." Lex ordered Chloe as he pointed to a chair. Chloe sat down and then she watched as Lex sat next to her.

"Lex, I hope you had a good night." Lionel looked at his son placing a smile on his face.

"I didn't have a good night dad." Lionel then looked at Lex with surprise. "I had a great night." Lex said with a laugh and then he glanced at Chloe and touched her face.

"I'm glad son. Maria what is taking so long?" Lionel shouted out.

A young girl quickly ran into the room her eyes darting around to all of them. "I'm sorry sir the cook he burnt the food, it will be…"

"Are you blaming this on a man Maria?" Lionel asked as he rose from his seat.

"No I'm just saying that it's going to be a few more minutes." The girl was stammering she didn't look as though she could be any older than thirteen. She had short brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a worn brown dress just as the other girls who had worked on Chloe had been wearing.

Lionel moved over to the girl he grabbed her face in both of his hands. "Who is in control Maria?"

"You are Mr. Luthor sir." Her voice was shaking with fear.

"Good then you realize that this is completely your fault that my son's breakfast is late, and that now we are both going to be late for our meeting."

She shook her head. "Yes it's my fault I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." He then slapped her hard across the face. Her head was thrown to the side and she immediately clasped her face with her hand. "Now get into that kitchen and do not come back out until you have my son's breakfast."

"Yes sir." She said weakly and then she ran out of the room.

Lionel then came back to take his place at the table, and he acted as though nothing had ever happened. Chloe however couldn't stop staring at Lionel; she couldn't believe that he would strike a young child. "Is there a problem Chloe?"

"No sir." She told him and then she looked down at her hands.

"Good because I'm sure my son would fix the problem if there was one." Lionel fixed his eyes on Lex.

Lex shook his head at his father. "Of course I would father." He glanced at Chloe coldly.

Chloe held her head down just as Lionel's wife was doing. Lex and Lionel then talked about what was going to be discussed at their meeting. When suddenly the door opened back up and Maria came in with a plate of food. She placed the food in front of Lex. Lex looked displeased at what he saw before him. "Come here Maria." Chloe suddenly felt afraid of what Lex would do to the girl, she hoped that she didn't have to see him hit her too.

Maria walked over to Lex and stared down at the ground. "Yes sir." She said to him.

"Was this what I ordered?" His voice was cold and was raised in anger.

Lionel was watching the scene with fascination. "No sir but the other food… I'm sorry sir." She stammered to him.

"As you should be Maria, but as my father just said sorry isn't good enough." Lex stood up from his chair and grabbed the girl by her shoulder. He then forced her out of the room.

Chloe kept her head down but she could tell that Lionel was beaming with pride. Chloe couldn't help but wonder what Lex was doing to the child, and she again wondered whether or not she had chosen the right person to marry. Lex returned a minute later his eyes locking with his father's. "I think she won't let this happen again." Lex said as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast. Once he was done taking his portion of the plate he looked at Chloe. "Finish it." He told her coldly and then he looked at the plate of food that was sitting in front of his father, there was only a tiny bit of food left on his.

"Finish mine Victoria." Lionel ordered the girl sitting next to him. Victoria then took the plate that sat in front of Lionel and placed it in front of her. Chloe did the same and she waited for Victoria to take a bite of food before she also started to eat.

Once the plates were clear Lex got up and ordered Chloe to follow him. He led her to where she guessed was his father's and his offices. "My office is on this side of the room; clean it up while I'm gone." Lex stood in front of Chloe pointing to the side of the room that was his. Lionel had also ordered Victoria to clean his side of the room, and then he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Lex grabbed Chloe's shoulders and looked at her sternly. "You are to stay on this side of the room, and I expect this side to be perfectly cleaned by the time I get back." He then titled her chin up and pressed a kiss on her lips.

Lionel smiled at his son, and then they both left the room. Chloe looked at Victoria curiously. "What do we clean with?"

"There are supplies under his desk." Victoria pointed at the desk that was on Chloe's assigned part of the room.

Chloe went under the desk and grabbed the cleaning solution. She started to dust off Lex's desk. "How long have you been married to Lionel?" Neither Lex nor Lionel had said that they couldn't talk to each other.

"A year, I was married before him, but my first husband passed away. I was told by everyone that I wouldn't be able to find another husband in the two months that I was given to find one. But I was determined and I found ways to travel to meet different men until Lionel offered to marry me." Victoria was working on Lionel's desk, and Chloe was sure that she had done this many times but she was missing spots.

Chloe had become good at cleaning things because she was always helping her father clean their house, and he liked for everything to be perfect. Chloe had learned how to clean fast, but well so that she didn't miss anything. "Do you have any children?"

Victoria shook her head at Chloe. "I have a nine year old daughter she files Lionel's paperwork in his main office."

"This isn't his main office?" Chloe continued picking things up and making them neat, she wasn't sure exactly how Lex's office was supposed to look.

"Oh no, we are moving back to the main house in a few days. Lex didn't tell you?" Victoria looked at Chloe her eyes held surprise in them.

Chloe shook her head. "Last night there wasn't much time for talking." She lied to Victoria but she knew that someone must be watching and so she had to lie.

Victoria shook her head as if she understood completely. "I'm sure he will explain it all to you soon. You are very fast at cleaning."

"You think it looks good?" Chloe hoped that Victoria would help tell her how the office was supposed to look.

"Yes it looks wonderful I only wish I could be done that fast." Victoria was still dusting Lionel's desk.

Chloe moved over towards her. "Here let me help you." Victoria shook her head at Chloe but Chloe had already crossed and was helping her to straighten Lionel's side. Once done Chloe looked at the sparkling office. "There looks perfect to me." Chloe said as she went back on Lex's side to wait for them to come back.

"This could be very bad." Victoria said as she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

Chloe looked at her curiously but then her attention was focused on Lex and Lionel. Lex had come over to his side of the office to inspect Chloe's work. He looked at his desk and then at the bookshelf that was built into the wall. "Looks good." Lex said to her and then he watched as his father looked around at the work Vitoria had done.

"You didn't do this alone did you?" Lionel glared at Vitoria his voice was filled with anger.

Victoria shook her head at him, and then Lex turned on Chloe. He grabbed her by her arm but his grip was light. "I told you to stay on your own side did I not?" He yelled at her his face close to hers.

"Yes you did." Chloe said to him as she put her head down.

Lex looked at his father. "Sorry that we can't have that conversation you wanted to have dad, but I have to go punish my wife."

"You can punish her here son." Lionel said as he looked at Lex.

"I might be nicer to her with people watching, so I think it's better if we take this somewhere else." He then dragged Chloe from the room pushing her in front of him as they reached the door to the office. Once they were out of sight from Lionel, Lex didn't push her as much. Chloe knew that he still had to look mad for whoever was watching them on video. Then once they reached their room Lex opened the door and shoved Chloe into it. He slipped behind the door and shut it, and then clicked the lock on it. He turned towards Chloe looking at her sadly. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Chloe looked at him and then she looked at the arm he had grabbed. "No."

Lex came over to her and inspected her arm just to make sure. "Please don't make me do that Chloe." He brushed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lex it's just that I thought I was helping."

"I know but next time don't." Lex sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Is she going to get beat because of what I did?" Lex looked at Chloe his eyes told her the answer. "God I really need to think more." Chloe said as she sat down on the bed next to Lex.

But then there was a knock on the door. Lex got up and looked at Chloe. "Get against the wall now, and take off your dress." Lex shouted, at her but his eyes told her that he didn't mean what he was saying.

Chloe ran to the other side of the room and she started to pull her dress up, when Lex opened the door. "Lex, I was wondering if you needed any help."

Lex looked at his father and gave him a smile. "I don't think I do dad." Lex had taken his belt off from his pants and was holding it in his hand.

"Make sure you teach her a lesson you don't want her turning into your mother do you?"

"No of course not."

Lionel tried to press his head into the room. "I want to watch you punish her Lex."

"I don't think that would be wise father considering I just made her take off her clothes. You know the law doesn't allow for you to see her naked."

"Alright then son." Lionel sounded disappointed, but Chloe could hear him walking away from the room.

Lex then shut the door and locked it again. He replaced his belt on his pants and then he looked at Chloe who was smoothing her dress down. "I never thought that this would be this hard."

Chloe came and sat down next to him. "I'll make it easier for you I promise."

"He is going to want to see proof that I taught you a lesson." Lex said his eyes looked sadly at Chloe.

"So you are going to beat me?"

"No of course not. I'll figure out something." He looked down at his hands.

Chloe touched his cheek with her hand. "I truly am sorry Lex."

Lex looked at her. "I know you are. And I'm sure you are still curious about the events that happened this morning."

With everything that had just happened Chloe had completely forgotten about the girl whom Lex had removed from the dining room earlier. "Yes."

"I didn't hurt her, but I had to throw her against the wall and yell at her. God I hate that there are cameras everywhere in this place."

"Are there cameras at the other place too?"

Lex turned his head quickly to look at Chloe he hadn't told her about that, so he knew that Victoria must have told her. "Yes there are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that, but last night was going so well and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Ruin it how exactly?"

Lex got up from the bed and started to pace the room. He didn't want Chloe to hate him, in fact he had taken a liking to her touching his face. But he knew that he couldn't keep hiding information from her. "I'm sure you have heard the name Luthor before."

"I have but I couldn't place where exactly I heard it."

Lex shook his head at her. "You probably wanted to block it out. You see my father is in charge of the law." He looked at Chloe wishing that he didn't have to tell her this information.

Chloe suddenly remembered that they had learned about the Luthors at school. The first Luthor that came to their country had set the laws in place, and his son enforced the law after his father passed away. The line of Luthors was long and each of them was always in charge of the law. The Luthors were a family of control, and they had made it so that the law allowed them to control everyone. Men weren't treated as unfairly as women were but if they weren't Luthors then they also had to give up certain rights, like who to vote for, and what kinds of things they were allowed to say to the Luthor men. As far as Chloe knew these laws were still in place. "No." She whispered as she looked at Lex, knowing that he was next to be in charge.

"Yes Chloe, are other home is at the law building, and if you think they watch you closely here they watch you even more at the law building." He sat down next to Chloe again his eyes searching her face for anger, or for hatred towards him.

Chloe looked at him tears running down her cheeks. "Why did you come and find me? Why did you make me think that I could actually trust that you wouldn't harm me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you Chloe, even when we move I won't hurt you." Lex looked at her hoping that she could understand.

"If you don't then someone there will for sure." She stood up and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and then she slid down it and cried. She couldn't believe that she had felt so safe being with Lex. He wasn't a safe person to be with, even if he didn't hurt her the people at the law building would. All you had to do was make one mistake and they would attack you, she had heard the horror stories about the law building. She had heard of the rooms that they locked people in, the walls were filled with sharp glass and pointed rusty nails and there was only a tiny bit of room for a person to stand in, and even they made one wrong move they would be cut instantly. Chloe couldn't believe that this was the man that she had married, and she couldn't believe that she had forgotten why the name Luthor had sounded familiar.

"Chloe come on open the door please." Lex called through the door. Chloe didn't say anything back to him; instead she just sat on the floor wondering what her future held. "No one at the law building is allowed to touch you except for my father, our wives are forbidden to anyone else. If anyone touches you then they are killed instantly, and my father has bigger things to worry about then hurting you. I know this isn't the greatest situation Chloe, but once my father dies things will change."

Chloe didn't believe his words, after all hadn't his father just come in to ask him if he needed help in punishing her? She was sure that Lex's father would find pleasure in beating her, just as he found pleasure in hitting his own wife and the servants. Chloe knew that it wasn't Lex's fault that he was born into the Luthor family, but she had wished that he had told her when he met her who he was. So she pushed herself up from the floor and unlocked the bathroom door. Then she pushed it open and saw Lex standing outside of it. Lex wrapped her in a hug holding her tightly. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I wish we could run away."

"I wish we could too Chloe." He stepped back and brushed the tears from her eyes. Chloe moved away from him and sat down on the bed. She wished that she had her father to talk to about everything that was going on. "Here." Lex said as he gave her the journal that he had given her yesterday. "Write whatever you are feeling down, I'm going to go figure out a way to prove to my father that I hit you. Lock the door behind me and don't answer it for anyone."

Chloe shook her head at him and watched as he left the room. She wrote in the journal until he came back in with a man. "This is Marcus." Lex told her as he shut the door behind them. "Why don't you go change into a shirt and pants and I'll explain what's going on when you come out." Chloe got up from the bed and grabbed a shirt and pants from her dresser, and then she realized that Marcus must have seen the journal that she had been writing in. She looked at Lex with worry. "Don't worry Marcus won't say anything about that." Lex pointed to the journal on the bed. Chloe then went into the bathroom and changed. When she walked out Marcus had opened the suitcase that was in his hand. She saw all different types of makeup in the suitcase. "Marcus is a makeup artist, he is going to make it look as though I beat you."

Chloe looked at Lex and then at Marcus. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you could lie down on your stomach I can start with your back." Marcus told her, his voice was gentle.

Chloe shook her head and then went and lay down on the bed. Lex sat on the bed next to her. "Marcus doesn't like the way women are treated either." Lex explained to her.

"The way I see it we should be treating women with more respect they do go through so much to please their husbands, and then of course they go through all of that pain when giving birth. Men should be more appreciative of women." He had brought his suitcase over to the bed and was opening different containers.

Chloe looked over at Lex. "Will you hold my shirt for him?" Lex nodded at her and then he pulled up the back of Chloe's shirt. He held the shirt up as Marcus started to work. "Won't they wonder what Marcus is doing in here?"

"No my father uses Marcus all the time to try and cover up the beatings."

"Good thing he does use me then at least I can make this look as realistic as possible." It took Marcus over an hour to finish Chloe's back. "Wow it looks so real." Lex told him seeing the lashes that he was supposed to have done to Chloe.

"It needs to dry for a bit before we work on her face."

"Will this last until tomorrow?" Chloe asked Marcus hopefully.

"Yes just don't take a shower and don't sleep on your back tonight."

Once the makeup had dried enough Lex replaced Chloe's shirt and then Chloe sat up. Marcus then started to make a bruise on Chloe's eye. "If this fades over night just dab it like this in the morning." Marcus said as he showed Lex.

"And you are sure this will trick my father?"

"Yes just don't let him touch her, and you should be fine." Marcus smiled at Chloe and then at Lex.

"You'll receive a hefty check Marcus, thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Luthor." Marcus then left the room.

Lex then turned and looked at Chloe. "He sure did a good job if I hadn't watched him do that to you I would have been asking you who I had to kill for giving you those wounds."

Chloe laughed at him. "As long as we convince your father."

"I'm sure we will." Lex sat down on the bed next to her.

"When do we leave for the law building?" Chloe looked at him curiously.

"The day of your birthday we are leaving." Lex looked at Chloe glad that she didn't hate him.

Chloe realized that her birthday was only two days away. She had felt like all that had happened had taken a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On Chloe's birthday she woke up alone, all of their clothes had been packed, and so suitcases filled the room. She wondered where Lex had gone without her, since he usually only left her alone when he had a meeting to go to. The makeup that Marcus had put on her had tricked Lionel into thinking that Lex had treated Chloe the way he had raised him to. Chloe had also behaved herself and hadn't gotten into anymore trouble; Lionel had patted Lex on the back for Chloe's new found behavior. She basically ignored everyone, and only did as she was told outside of their bedroom.

The night before Lex and Chloe had walked the grounds, and had talked about what the law building was going to be like. He said that the mansion they were in now was a lot more lenient on things that happened than the law building. Chloe was afraid of going to her new home, knowing that the treatment of the servants, and of the other women at the mansion was already horrible here, she couldn't imagine the way the men at the law building would treat women. She decided that she was just going to make the best of it and try and obey everything that was said to her.

So Chloe got out of the bed and grabbed a dress for the day, then she went into the bathroom and took a shower. By the time she finished Lex was back in the room. "Where did you go?" Chloe asked him as soon as she saw him staring at the mirror at himself.

"I had to get your travel pass." Lex raised his hand and Chloe saw the tiny cards that Lex held in his hands.

"Travel pass?" She walked over to him and examined the pass that he gave to her.

Lex shook his head. "You need one to travel to the law building, security is tight there."

Chloe looked at the travel pass that had her name written in small letters while Lex's name was written in huge letters before her name. "It looks more like this pass is for you then for me."

"I know but I'm sure that it can't surprise you that much." He looked at her closely and then he looked at all the luggage that was in the room. "We will eat on the train; it's only about a thirty minute ride to the law building from here."

"And then do we ever come back here?" Chloe looked around the room; it already held so many memories.

Lex looked at her closely. "This is the Luthor mansion, the law building was just recently built for us to live in it, and so we use this place for vacations, and for weddings."

"Who else lives in the law building Lex?" She could tell he didn't like talking about the building much.

Lex sighed and took her hand. "All of my father's officials and their wives. They are horrible men, Chloe. They treat their wives as though they are animals, and they treat their daughters with the same disrespect. I need you to hold in your anger, when you see them punished. I know it's hard but you have to keep calm there, because there will be more men than just my father demanding proof that I have hurt you. They like to see the punishments men do to their wives, its sick." He looked into Chloe's eyes hoping that she could see why she needed to behave.

"I wish we could just stay here Lex." She pressed her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know its awful birthday present for you." He paused and then he realized that he hadn't told her happy birthday yet. "By the way happy birthday, I have a present waiting for you in our new bedroom." He touched her hair gently and then he stepped back from her.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Chloe looked up at him wishing he would hold her longer.

"Of course I did Chloe, although I did have to sneak it in and say it was for me. Now I'm going to go get someone to help you with these bags." He left the room and came back a minute later with a young girl.

Chloe grabbed some suitcases and the girl followed suit, Lex led them down to where the suitcases would be loaded on the train that ran beside the mansion. Chloe and the girl made at least five trips to the room before all of the suitcases were gone from the room. On the last trip Chloe stood next to Lex while a girl on the train loaded their suitcases into the holding area. "Come Chloe." Lex told her as he walked toward the part of the train where they would board.

Lionel stood with his hand on Victoria's back; this was the first time that Chloe had ever seen Lionel place an affectionate hand on his wife. "I'm sure your daughter misses you." He was telling her while she looked down at the ground.

Lex stood next to his father and looked at the train with displeasure. "What's taking them so long? We are five minutes behind."

"I know son don't worry we will be leaving soon." Lionel's eyes glanced at Lex and then to Chloe who was staring at them both. Chloe immediately put her head down knowing that Lionel didn't like for women to stare at men. "You haven't had any trouble with her have you Lex?"

"Oh no she has been quite obedient father. I think she learned her lesson."

"They always slip up Lex, always be on guard."

It was then that a girl finally opened the door to the train to let them on. A man stood next to her with a scanner. "I need your passes please." The man told them as they walked on the train. Lex gave him his and Chloe's passes, and Chloe watched as the man scanned them both to make sure they were authentic. Then Lionel gave the man his and Victoria's passes, and they were led by the girl to a small table. Chloe could tell that the girl had been hit multiple times from the bruises on her face, and the red marks on her cheeks. Chloe waited for Lex to sit near the window, and for him to tell her to sit before she took her place beside him. Her eyes went down to her hands, and she secretly couldn't wait until Lex and she arrived to their new bedroom so that she wouldn't have to do this.

Once they were all settled the train started to move. A different girl then came out with breakfast. She had pretty curly red hair and bright blue eyes. Lex shifted in his seat when he saw the girl, and Chloe could sense that he knew her. Victoria also seemed to know her because she lifted her head some, but she immediately put it back down when Lionel tapped her shoulder. "Molly." Lionel said to the girl with a smile.

The girl curtsied to him. "Mr. Luthor."

"I'm glad that I requested you to serve us, you have done a fine job."

"Thank you." She said and then she looked at him to be dismissed.

Lionel however didn't say anything more to the girl and he let her stand there looking at him while he ate. He ate all of his breakfast leaving nothing for Victoria; Chloe knew that this was a sign that Victoria was being punished. Lex however had only eaten half of his plate and then gave the rest to Chloe. She ate quickly knowing that the girl was probably tired of watching them eat. Once Chloe was done the girl looked at Lionel with anticipation. "Clean it up, and then come back." Lionel ordered her. Chloe had never heard anyone ask for someone to come back after they took their dishes. But once Molly had taken the dishes away she quickly returned. "Your mother hasn't been following orders lately Molly. You do understand what that means?" Lionel looked at the girl accusingly.

Victoria put her head down lower, and Chloe knew that the little girl was going to receive some type of punishment. After all Lex had told Chloe that Lionel had taken Victoria's daughter as his own, and therefore he could do whatever he wanted to her. "Yes sir."

"Your punishment for your mother's misbehavior will be given to you when we get to our home, so I wish for you to follow us to our quarters when we arrive. You may go now." The girl nodded her head and then left. Chloe could tell that she was shaking, and Chloe felt awful for her. Victoria was also shaking badly, and Chloe felt guilt rise up in her stomach she wished that she hadn't helped Victoria that day maybe then her daughter wouldn't have been punished. "Now Lex you know we are going to be very busy the next few days, what are you going to do with your wife?"

"My office is a terrible disaster I'm sure it will take at least two days for her to clean it up. You did say that I could have today off though father and I have guessed that our main meetings will only take the other two days."

"Yes of course, after all I'm the one who is going to be far busier than you are. That's why I have decided to put you in charge of Molly after you no longer have to be a part of business. Victoria here will be in the meetings with me serving the rest of the men."

"You said that you were the only one to punish Molly dad." Lex looked at him curiously.

Lionel glanced back at Lex. "I simply asked you to take charge of her, I will punish her when necessary son."

Lex shook his head at his father, and to Chloe he seemed a bit relieved that he wouldn't have to punish Molly himself. It was then that the train stopped and Lex told Chloe to get up and get their luggage. Chloe immediately got up and went back to the compartment where their luggage was. The girl who had helped Chloe take it from the room was next to her again helping her bring it up to their new room. Lex had gone into the building along with his father; Molly was at Lionel's heels. They seemed to stop to talk to a man who carried a cane and who looked as though he could be about eighty at the door. Chloe walked behind them holding suitcases and waiting to pass.

"So this is your new wife? So sorry I couldn't attend your wedding my dear boy but duty calls." The man was looking at Chloe hungrily and Chloe could tell that this was one of Lionel's officials.

"It's quite alright Sam." Lex told him as he looked at Chloe as well. "Well get a move on." He shouted at her, and then Chloe took off away from them where another girl was gesturing for her to follow.

"Trained her well already I see." Sam said with a laugh and then he patted Lex on the back.

Chloe didn't hear any more of their conversation instead she followed the young girl up to her new room. The doors looked the same as the ones in the mansion and when the doors were opened Chloe was surprised to find that the room looked exactly like the one at the mansion as well. She wondered if all the bedrooms were decorated the same way. Chloe then put the suitcases down and went back to get more. The girl who was her helper followed behind her. When the two of them finally had all of their luggage put up in the room Chloe found Lex and stood next to him. They were still talking to Sam. "So when we will be expecting a new Luthor?" Sam was asking Lex.

"Soon I hope." Lex told Sam with a smile.

"You better get on it soon my boy you never know what will happen tomorrow. Now I think I have kept you all here long enough. Get settled in and Lionel we will be expecting you soon, there was a riot again in the town next to us. We have to find a way to get the women there to settle down."

"Oh I'm sure we will think of something." Lionel told him with a smirk and then he looked down at Molly. He grabbed her arm, and then he looked at Victoria. "We might as well get this done so I can go enjoy my meeting. Come Victoria, maybe watching your daughter in pain will make you behave for once. Have a nice day off Lex." Lionel called to his son as they walked away to a different part of the law building.

Lex glanced at Chloe knowing what was on her mind. "Come outside." He told her. Chloe walked out the doors with him, finally seeing the law building for herself. She had been too busy carrying in suitcases to pay attention to what the building looked like. It looked a lot like their mansion except that the flag of the law was flying on each of the towers that surrounded the building. "Guards are positioned up there." Lex pointed up to the towers. "They are told to kill whatever runs in or out of the gate surrounding the building, so don't go poking around those areas by yourself."

Chloe looked at Lex wanting to ask him a question but instead she kept it to herself knowing full well that there were sure to be cameras out here. She couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to come out here, when they could talk freely in their own room. It wasn't until she heard the screams coming from inside that she realized why Lex had wanted to come outside. She was sure the screams would have been a lot worse inside the building then where they were standing now. Lex walked farther away from the entrance and Chloe followed him, the screams fading the farther they walked. A man who was wearing a red and gold suit came over to Lex. "Lex it's nice to see you back." He said patting Lex's shoulder.

"It's good to see you as well Marvin. This is Chloe." Lex put his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Marvin smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"I wouldn't be saying that around here Marvin you know how it displeases the officials to hear their sons treat women with such respect." Lex spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Oh right." Marvin mumbled looking down at the ground kicking the dirt underneath his feet. "Did you have to leave the building as well?" He whispered to Lex.

Lex nodded his head slowly. "It appears that my father's wife didn't behave on our trip."

"The arrangements are coming along though aren't they Lex?" His eyes looked at Lex with hope.

"Oh yes but I'm afraid it will be a while before I will take any chance in placing them in motion. I have more to lose now." Lex glanced over at Chloe, and Marvin nodded at him.

"You know I'm always of service, just tell me when you need me." He smiled and then walked off.

Lex placed his arm around Chloe and they kept walking around the grounds, the guards in the tower waved to Lex as they passed. Lex waved to them in return, and then once they were at the back door of the law building Lex pressed his ear to the door. He then pushed it open and led Chloe through. The screams were no longer filling the room, and Chloe was glad that Lex had brought them outside so that they wouldn't have to hear Molly. She couldn't help but wonder what Lionel had done to the poor girl though. "Come let's go to our room." He walked before her up the stairs and to their new bedroom. Lex opened the door and walked in, and then Chloe shut the door behind them.

Lex had fallen on the bed and had buried his head into a pillow. Chloe walked over to the bed and kicked off her black dress shoes. Then she climbed up on the bed and moved next to him. She ran her hand down his back. "What were you talking about to Marvin?"

Lex turned towards her. "I'm planning a revolt to overthrow my father."

Chloe looked at him with surprise. "You can do that?"

Lex then sat up and leaned his back against the head board of their bed. "Yes if I have enough support. It's still rocky though. I'm sure that I can't do it successfully for a while. But if I can stop the screams that echo through this place on a daily basis then I have done something right." He reached up and touched Chloe's face. "I just have to make sure that they don't try to hurt you now."

Chloe looked at Lex, she felt proud that she was his wife. And even though they had only been married a few days she felt as though she had known him a lot longer. "You are a good man."

"I'd be a better man if I hadn't been born into this." Lex closed his eyes; he wished every day that he hadn't been born a Luthor.

Chloe placed her face close to his and touched his cheek. "Just think if you weren't born into this you might not be planning a way to change the law." Chloe had heard Lex talk of what he would do if he was in his father's position and she couldn't wait for Lionel to die so that Lex could be in charge.

"He's still my father Chloe. I may hate him with every fiber of my being, but I can't kill him. That's the flaw in this whole thing, it be easy to have someone kill him, have it look like an accident, but I can't do it." Lex shook his head and then he turned to look at Chloe. "I see the horrible things he does to Victoria and Molly, and yet I can't have him killed. What a sorry excuse for a man I am."

Chloe took his face in her hands. "You are not a sorry excuse for a man Lex. You are one of the few men who actually realize that the law is screwed up, and that is amazing since you have been born into the law. If he was my father I don't think I would be able to kill him either. It doesn't make you less of a man for not being able to have him killed Lex, it makes you human, more human than your father or the other people who live here ever will be."

"You really think that?" Her touch made him feel warm.

"Of course I do." She lowered her head and rubbed his nose with hers. She then let her head rest against him. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything it is your birthday after all." Lex had his eyes closed he wanted to fight back the urge he had to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Chloe raised her eyes to meet his. "Will you kiss me? And I mean really kiss me, not like the kisses you have had to pretend to have in front of your father or at our wedding."

"Chloe." He said looking at her.

"You said I could have anything." Chloe pointed out to him looking at him hopefully.

Lex sighed as he sat up some. "Just one." He told her, he hadn't wanted her to feel that just because they were married she had to perform wifely duties. Lex placed his hands on her face and leaned over to her, and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

Chloe wrapped her hands behind his head, and deepened the kiss. If he was only going to let her have one she wanted it to be unforgettable, and last as long as they could both hold their breaths. When she finally decided that she had to breathe she pulled her hands away from him and then her lips. She stared at him panting some, and wanting to kiss him again. "Lex." She finally managed to get out.

"Chloe." Lex said back and then he got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She looked at him sadly, hoping that he would want to kiss her again.

Lex looked at her, she was on her knees and her eyes were gleaming at him. He wanted to forget that the kiss had ever taken place, but he knew that he would never be able to. "I'm getting your present."

"Can't I just have the thing I asked for happen again instead of a gift?" She looked at him her body telling her that it needed to feel the heat that rose up to her chest again.

"I told you that you could have one, and that's what I gave you." Lex opened the drawer of his dresser, and then pulled out a present that was wrapped in blue paper. He brought it over to her, and placed it in her hand.

Chloe unwrapped the present, seeing a book resting in her hands. She had never seen the book before, and it didn't have a title. "What's this called?"

"You'll have to read it to find out." Lex teased.

Chloe opened the book, trying to find some indication of what the book was about. She finally gave up and decided that it would have to wait until she could read what the pages said. "Thank you, for breaking the law again." She said with a laugh.

"You're welcome." He was still standing away from the bed his eyes looking at the floor.

"Are you afraid of me now?" Chloe got up off the bed and walked over to him.

Lex didn't move from where he was standing, and he didn't look up at her. "I don't want you to think that just because you're my wife you have to…"

"Lex I wanted to kiss you, you make me feel like I've never felt before." She stood on her toes and raised his chin with her hand. "You are the most incredible man I have ever met, and even if we weren't married I would have wanted you to kiss me."

Lex looked at her again, her green eyes were still gleaming, and he could see the hope in them. "I can't Chloe; I can't keep kissing you like that." He turned his eyes away from her.

"Why? Wasn't it just as amazing for you as it was for me?"

Lex walked over to the window that was in the room and looked out of it. "Once we keep kissing each other Chloe, we will want more, and we don't want children."

Chloe walked over to him again, glad that he was staying in their room instead of leaving because then she couldn't follow him without curious eyes wondering why she wasn't obeying his orders. "We haven't even gotten that far yet Lex, and when we do we'll be careful."

Lex shook his head at her. "You're seventeen Chloe."

"And what does that matter?"

"You're too young to understand, you haven't seen the horrible things I have seen. Once we go too far Chloe it's going to be hard to be careful. I'm not about to risk our child to live like this, because I'm sure that we will be unlucky enough to have a daughter. The way I'm expected to treat her…." He shook his head at Chloe and left her again crossing over to the other side of the room.

Chloe stood in her spot tears streaming down her face. She hadn't wanted to be married, she hadn't wanted to feel this way about Lex but she did. "I can't help the way I feel." She said sadly not bothering to look at him. She went over to the bed and curled into a ball, she wished that neither of them had to live in such fear. She wished that they could live far away from here, and be happy.

Lex looked at her form on the bed, and he felt guilty he hadn't wanted to make her cry. He got up on the bed and moved over to her. He placed his face over her body so that he could look at her. "I didn't want to make you cry." He brushed the tears from her eyes. He couldn't help the way he felt about her either, he wanted to love her, his heart ached for her every time he touched her, but they had only know each other a few days.

Chloe turned her head and looked at him. She touched his face again, and then reached up and kissed him. Lex wanted to pull away to make her stop but he let his heart take over, and he kissed her back. He moved his body over her and kissed her deeper, his hands entwining with her hair. Then when he went to take a breath he moved to get off of her, Chloe put her hand on his arm. "Please." She asked him looking into his eyes with so much love.

Lex couldn't turn away from her and so he kissed her again. He then ran kisses down her neck, and went back to her lips. His hands came out of Chloe's hair and then they were caressing her face. Chloe kept pushing her lips deeper into his and then when his mouth parted she placed her tongue inside him. Lex moaned into her mouth and then ran his tongue along the top part of her mouth, he had completely forgotten that he didn't want this to happen. Chloe's hands were running over his own face and they were both filled with heat. Lex finally stopped kissing her and then lay down on his back panting. Chloe came over to him and placed more kisses against his lips. She then placed kisses against his neck, and went back to his lips. Her hands started to run over his bald head, and then she stopped kissing him. She looked at his pink cheeks and his chest rising and falling rapidly. She laid her body on top of his pressing her face under his chin. "Chloe." Lex whispered to her, but he didn't say anything else, instead he wrapped his arms around her frame and held her. His mind was filled with the way she looked, her cheeks were pink, and she had also been breathing rapidly.

Chloe had fallen asleep against Lex, and he had let her sleep. His head was filled with a thousand thoughts of what was going to happen in the future. He knew that he could never let Chloe get pregnant until he had overthrown his father, he felt certain that their destiny would be to have a girl, and he couldn't place his innocent daughter in this type of lifestyle. He knew that he had to figure out a way to get Chloe to go slower with their relationship, to stretch it out as long as possible. They would have to fight back their desires, in order to protect the child he pictured in his mind from the terrible world of men.

When Chloe woke up she felt Lex's arms still wrapped around her. She smiled at the memory of his lips against hers. She then turned her head so that she could look at him. He was now breathing normally and the pink that had been in his cheeks was gone. Chloe reached out for his face, and then she placed a kiss against him. Lex then touched her cheek when their kiss had broken. "We have plenty of time for kissing." He mumbled to her as he tried to sit up.

Chloe got off of him and sat across from him. "What's wrong Lex?" She wanted him to feel as happy as she was feeling.

Lex shook his head at her. "Nothing."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Don't lie to me Lex. Tell me what's wrong. Is this not what you want? Because if it's not I'll stop I'll…."

Lex placed his face close to Chloe's. "I want this Chloe, but I can't let it go any farther than this. I refuse to get you pregnant." He brushed a strand of hair away from her eye.

"I think I can deal with just kissing you." Her face was lit up, glad that he didn't want her to stop kissing him.

"Good." He stroked her cheek, and then he realized how hard it was going to be to kiss her coldly in front of his father, and the other men.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lex looked at her curiously. "Go ahead."

"What happened to your hair?" Chloe couldn't believe that she hadn't asked him about it before now.

Lex let out a laugh he hadn't been expecting this question. "I was caught in a storm; it destroyed all of the hair on my head."

"Only the hair on your head?"

"Yes only the hair on my head. I thought that was going to be one of the first questions you were going to ask me when you first met me."

"It never really crossed my mind until now." She smiled at him.

That night Chloe fell asleep in Lex's arms, and she had the best night's sleep since she had gotten married to him.

In the morning Chloe woke up before Lex, and so she kissed him awake. "I'm going to take a shower." She said once he had become fully awake.

"Alright." He said sleepily but he sat up and watched her collect her clothes.

After Chloe had picked out the dress she was going to wear she turned towards Lex. "What?" She asked since she had felt his eyes on her.

Lex swung his legs off the bed and then walked over to her. He ran his hand on her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. "Nothing." He told her giving her a smirk.

Chloe laughed at him and then went into the bathroom. She closed the door and then looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her lips were a bit puffer than they had been yesterday. She touched them and then she got undressed. Chloe took a quick shower and then threw her dress on, she wished that she could wear a shirt and pants for once but women were always supposed to be prim and proper. She brushed her hair and then she opened the bathroom door. Lex had already put on his suit, and he was waiting for her to go eat breakfast. Their lunch and dinner had been brought to their room so Chloe hadn't met anyone else but the girl who had served them. "How awful is it going to be?"

"Well it's mostly just official talk, but if one of their wives does something that they don't like, it gets nasty. Just keep your head down and don't look at anyone. Once breakfast is over you will be alone in my office, since my father and I have separate offices here. No one should bother you, and if they do just answer their questions. They can't order you to do anything, but if they do order you to do something I would do it." Lex looked at Chloe and then he touched her cheek. "You'll be alright."

"It's scary being outside of this room." Chloe would rather spend all of her time with Lex locked within the four walls of their room.

Lex placed his nose on hers. "Just be obedient and everything will be okay. When we come back here you can do whatever you want."

Chloe looked at him. "Ok."

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "It could be a lot worse I could have been married to Gregory, and been one of his five wives. I'm sure that he wouldn't have let me have any control at all."

"Let's go eat." He took her hand and then opened the door to their room.

Once outside Lex let go of her and started to head down to the dining room. Chloe shut their bedroom door and then followed him. Once they reached the dining room Lex gave her a look that meant he was sorry for whatever was going to happen, and then Lex opened the door.

The table in the dining room was much longer than the one that had been at the mansion and it was filled with people. Chloe hadn't gotten a good look though because she kept her head down, and waited for Lex to tell her to take a seat. Chloe sat in her chair in silence while the men chatted about the changes that needed to be made to the law. The things that Chloe heard coming from their mouths were awful, and she hoped that the new laws that they were talking about would never be put in place. Lex had given Chloe the rest of his breakfast after the men had been chatting for at least ten minutes and he told her to eat. Chloe ate slowly and she could tell without looking that most of the men were looking at her. Lex had given her less to eat then he had back at the mansion, it was then that she realized why Lex had told her to eat the entire plate of food for dinner last night. She had told him to eat something, but he had refused telling her that she needed to fill her stomach.

Once Chloe had finished eating a girl came and took her plate. Chloe was relieved that none of the wives had gotten in trouble, because she didn't want to know what they did to women here. Lex told her to get up and follow him so that he could show her his office. He led her to another huge oak door and then he pushed it open. Chloe looked at the room; it was bigger than the office that Lex and his dad shared. There was a fire place and a leather couch along with Lex's desk, and a large built in book shelf.

Lex walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, it wasn't filled with passion like all of his other kisses in their room. Then he lingered by her ear. "Clean slowly make it last a few days." His voice was barely audible and Chloe had to strain her ears to her him. "Clean I'll be back to inspect your work." He said once he backed away from her.

Chloe nodded at him and then Lex left the room. She found cleaning supplies underneath Lex's desk and she started to get to work. Chloe was so focused cleaning that she didn't even notice that anyone was close to Lex's office until she heard voices.

"Marvin you aren't taking a gander at Luthor's new wife are you?"

"No sir of course not I was just walking by."

"Well then you better be getting along then. And aren't you supposed to be at the meeting anyway?"

"Oh yes I was supposed to be there wasn't I, you know me always losing my head."

Chloe kept cleaning although she heard footsteps coming close to the room. She didn't stop what she was doing even when a man who looked to be around Lex's dad's age came into the room. She barely glanced at him. "Luthor's trained you well I see." He went over and sat down on the couch, putting his dirty shoes up on the table that sat in front of the couch. Chloe didn't know what she should do, but she did know that Lex's orders went above everyone else's and so she kept tiding the area she was in. "Wish my wives were as good as you are." He then got up from the couch and went over to Chloe and placed his hand under her chin. "No wonder Lionel wanted you for himself." He dropped her chin, and then Chloe kept cleaning. "I wonder how many beatings you had to suffer to be so good." He stood close to Chloe, and she fought every urge that she had to push him away. He then caught her chin again. "You wouldn't tell Luthor about our little encounter would you?" He made her look at him. "This does require an answer my dear."

"No sir of course not." She wasn't sure whether to be afraid of him or not, but when she felt his hand start to run up her dress, she knew that she needed to be afraid.

"If he found out I could be in big trouble. But I find that I like to break the law. You would think with having six wives I wouldn't have to do this, but touching other men's wives makes me feel powerful." Chloe wanted to make him stop but she knew that if she did, she would surely be hit, and the man would make up some lie that would make Lex have to pretend to punish her again. The man replaced his hand back to his side but his other hand was holding Chloe's chin. "Hardly anyone ever looks at the cameras, when Lex and Lionel are in meetings." He then brushed her lips with his. "I look forward to doing this again my dear." He then slipped out of the room.

Chloe wanted to kill him; she hated men like him, who thought that they could be above everyone. But Chloe knew that she needed to clean the mud that the man had left on the table before Lex came back. So she quickly went over to the table and cleaned up all of the mud, and she was glad that she had because Lex and Lionel came in just seconds after she had cleaned it. "You don't need to see me off dad. I'm a big boy now."

Lionel laughed at his son. "I know that Lex, I just wanted to make sure that Chloe was meeting expectations." Lionel then walked around the room. "There is still plenty to do."

"She has done what I could expect for the time that we were gone."

Lionel looked at Chloe who had her head down but she was still cleaning, since she hadn't been told to stop. "She has been quite obedient since you beat her. Now I'm sure son that you can see why beatings are good for them. They make them listen, well except Victoria I have to find other ways to make her listen. I think she got the point yesterday though."

"Beating Molly worked then?"

"Oh yes, I think I might just have to keep using the girl as needed if she doesn't shape up. Well I should go collect her and see how she has done with my office. See you tomorrow son." Lionel then left the room.

Lex walked over to Chloe. "You can stop now, put your things away and go up to our room. I'll be there shortly."

Chloe stopped cleaning and then she put the cleaning things back exactly where she had got them from. She kept her head down and left the room. Lex had always escorted her up to their room before, and so she wondered why he wasn't now. But she couldn't question him, and so she went up to their bedroom and then locked the door behind her. It was then that went into the bathroom and cleaned the spot where the man had touched her. She also wiped her lips, not wanting any trace of him to be on her. If only Lex had known about it she was sure the man would pay for his actions. Once she was done cleaning herself she went and got on the bed, and started to read the book that Lex had gotten her for her birthday. She had read about ten pages before the door handle started to twitch back and forth. Chloe hid her book in case whoever was coming in wasn't Lex. But it was Lex who entered the room and Lex who slammed the door behind him. He looked furious, and Chloe couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. "Lex."

He turned his head towards her looking her up and down. "Did he hurt you?"

Chloe looked at Lex, and suddenly she knew that he must have been informed that the man had touched her. "No but he touched me, and kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do."

"I saw it, what you did was remarkable. I would have hit the bastard in the face." Lex started pacing back and forth.

"How did you know?"

"Well Marvin wasn't outside the office to look at you." Lex said stopping in his tracks and looking at her.

"I thought he had left."

Lex shook his head. "I always knew that Henry was breaking the law, I saw the way he looked at other men's wives. I wanted Marvin to watch you just in case he or one of the others tried anything. I'm glad I did old Henry will get his punishment that's for sure."

"He'll think I told you."

"Oh believe me Chloe he already knows you didn't tell me. I went and reviewed the tapes, and brought the evidence to my father. My dad doesn't like other men besides him breaking the law, so as soon as he saw the video of Henry touching Victoria he really went over the edge."

"She won't get in trouble will she? I mean if she does poor Molly will…"

"I'm sure she won't get into trouble Chloe, after all my father told her to behave, and she was doing as she was told."

Chloe could feel Lex's anger, and she wanted to do something to make it go away. "What's going to happen do you think?"

Lex turned towards Chloe. "Oh he'll get thrown out for sure, and since he broke the law he will get sent to prison most likely for life. Men don't usually get in trouble but when they do their punishment is worse than death."

"What will happen to his wives?"

"I'm not sure what exactly will happen to them or to his children. Usually the women and children are banished from here. They might have to find new husbands, or they might be allowed to stay here as servants."

"Is your father in charge of the servants?"

Lex looked at her. "Yes, but he puts other people in charge of them as well. He gives them permission to hit the girls, and most of the servants marry the man who has been given permission to control them. Their daughters then become servants as well. It's an awful thing to be a servant, somehow the line is never allowed to be broken, their daughters are always destined to the same fate they were."

Chloe found this awful, and she was glad that she wasn't a servant. "And the servants are they mostly orphans?"

Lex looked at her curiously. "Why are you so interested in them?"

"Because their people Lex, and considering how many servants there are in this place they might help you in your revolt." Lex looked at her and then he came over and kissed her passionately. "What was that for?"

"You're a genius I never thought about using the servants in the revolt I was just trying to find as many men as possible who didn't agree with the law. I never thought that the servants could be useful."

"You would be amazed at the things women can come up with." Chloe said sarcastically, knowing that Lex had never thought of the servants as people who would fight back because he had to constantly see them be beat.

"I guess that is why the law needs to allow them to speak for themselves. They have brilliant minds." Lex touched her cheek his face was beaming at her.

Chloe laughed at him. "You didn't answer my question though, are they mostly orphans?" Chloe wanted to know for sure, she had only heard rumors that they were.

"Mostly yes, some are outcasts though." Lex watched as Chloe's eyes rose curiously at him. "Some of the girls are thrown away by their father's because they don't find them pretty enough to marry off. Or some have families that are too large and so their father picks the ones who he thinks no one will pick to marry, and he sends them off to be servants. My father then chooses from the girls, whom he wants to use as servants, the other girls are put into the mills where they can't be seen."

"That's awful."

"This world is an awful place Chloe." Lex touched her again wishing that she would stop asking him questions that only had bad answers.

Chloe looked at him sadly. "What happens to the girls at the mill when they reach the age to be married?"

Lex sighed; Chloe seemed to want him to keep telling her bad news. "None of the girls that get sent to the mill ever marry Chloe, so I guess you can figure out for yourself what happens to them." She looked away from Lex and then went to sit down on the bed. Chloe felt her throat run dry. Lex got into the bed and moved over to her then he touched her back. "Maybe I should have lied to you about it all."

Chloe shook her head at him. "No I'm glad you told me. I just... how come we don't know about this?"

"Because it's a shameful act to toss away your own children, men don't like talking about it. You see they pretend that they don't care, but they do. Maybe not for their wives, but they do care for their children. I've been there when a man has given his daughter away to my father. Even though he says that his child isn't pretty enough to marry, only because he has been told this by his neighbors, he can barely sign away the rights to his child. I've seen a few men cry over their daughters when they have been forced to try and give them a life where they have enough food to eat. Think about it Chloe how many men have you seen hit their daughters?"

Chloe thought back to all of the fathers in her town, she remembered them yelling at their children, she had hardly ever seen the men strike their daughters. "A few times, not many, not what you would expect when we live with a law that says that a father is allowed to treat his daughters as he pleases."

"Exactly, men care more about their own flesh and blood because they form a bond with them. The men here however are an exception, they seem to breed heartless men in this building Chloe. That is why I can't afford to have a child with you, I would be expected to hit her, break her, do whatever needed to be done until she was no longer human. The daughters of the officials walk around like robots, it's horrible to see. I don't want that for our child."

Chloe's eyes met Lex's. "You have seen so much, and I have seen so little."

"Be glad that you haven't seen as much as I have Chloe." He pressed her head into his chest. "You are the only thing that has been good in my life. I know we have only spent a few days with each other, but I feel as if I have known you my whole life."

"I feel the same way about you Lex." She lifted her head to look at him. "Let's stop talking about all of this depressing stuff and just be happy that we are together." She kissed his lips touching his face, and understanding why she could feel so much tension underneath his skin. She took her lips off from his when he hadn't kissed her back. She looked at him curiously.

"I want it to end." He whispered to her.

Chloe caressed his cheek. "I know you do Lex."

Lex looked at Chloe and he remembered how the first time he had looked at her he had pictured a small girl with her eyes, he knew it was the image of their daughter that they could never have. He wanted to have one though; he wanted that little girl to grow and be happy and live free. Lex was determined to change the way things were, he just wished that he could make the change happen faster than it was. Lex pushed the picture of the little girl from his mind, and then he touched Chloe's cheek. He pressed a kiss against her lips. "I love you Chloe." He said into her ear when he had finished kissing her.

The words seemed so foreign to Chloe, even though her father had told her that he loved her just days ago. But she hadn't expected them to come from Lex, especially not so soon. She was confused now, not sure if she felt the same way about him that he did for her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sincere, and she wondered if he would be hurt if he didn't hear the words said back to him. "Lex I don't know… I don't know if…" Chloe stammered she had been completely unprepared for him to say that to her.

Lex touched her cheek. "Its fine Chloe, I just thought you should know." He moved towards her again and kissed her.

Chloe kissed him back her lips deepening his kiss. She knew that she liked kissing him, and that she liked feeling his arms around her, but she just didn't know if she loved him. She felt horrible not telling him it back, but she figured that she would rather be honest with him than lie. Chloe then put her hands against Lex's chest and pushed him down gently so that his head rested on the pillow. She kept kissing him and their hands entwined. The heat that was rising in her chest told her the answer she had been looking for, she had just been afraid to admit it to him so soon. She stopped kissing him abruptly, which made Lex look at her curiously. "What is it?"

She smiled down at him and he gripped his hands tighter with hers. "It's just that I realized I love you too. I guess I was afraid to admit it to you so soon, we haven't been married that long, but picturing my life without you, without what you make me feel, makes my heart empty. My heart is always full when I'm with you."

Lex grinned back at her. "You truly are amazing Chloe." He removed one of his hands from hers to brush her hair from her face. "Please continue sweetheart." He looked up at her his eyes begging for her lips to touch his again.

"Of course master." Chloe giggled at him and then she kissed him again.

Chloe didn't know how long they had kissed for or how long she had kept her body over Lex's. But she remembered there being a knock on the door that their food was ready, and they had completely ignored it. Their stomachs were rumbling with hunger hours after that had happened though and Lex told her that he was going to go get them something to eat. They had both ate the food that Lex had brought back and then they had kissed each other again.

Now Lex was snoring silently beside Chloe while she watched him sleep, their hands were entwined together. She found it strange how she thought that she would hate him, and that she would never love him. But here she was completely in love with a man who she had married just days ago. She took one last look at Lex's peaceful face and then she buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Chloe couldn't help but wonder what Lionel Luthor would think if he could see inside their room, she was sure that they would both be punished for the rest of their lives if he could see them so in love with each other.

The next day Chloe and Lex went to breakfast and then she was sent to clean his office again. She had been in there for hours cleaning and she couldn't help but wonder when Lex was going to come back to get her.

He finally appeared after three hours and said, "Stop cleaning. I want to show you something."

Chloe followed him out of his office and down a flight of stairs. Then he led her down a long hallway and into a room. The door to the room was large and Chloe could tell that even with Lex's strength he had a hard time opening it. When they were both in the room Lex closed the door, and then he went over to where a camera was hanging on the wall. She watched as he turned it off and then went over and turned off another smaller camera on the other side of the room that was barely even noticeable. Chloe then glanced around the room and stared at the pictures of men who looked like Lex and Lionel. They all looked cold and proud. The looks on all of their faces made Chloe shiver.

Lex walked over to stand next to her and they both looked at the picture that was on the wall. There was a black and white picture of a man who looked to be in his thirties. His eyes showed no emotion, but Chloe could tell that Lex was related to this man because they had some of the same features. She could also tell that if the man had been in color than he would have Lionel's hair coloring, but he didn't have Lionel's beard. In fact the man was cleanly shaven which was very different from all of the other men in the room, since they all had beards. "This is the first Luthor who came to live in this place. He left Germany to make his own rules. He brought other men with him, and they had wives, and he of course had his own wife." Chloe glanced around the room hoping that it was safe to talk to Lex, and that he hadn't missed a camera. Lex must have guessed at what she was thinking because he said, "It's alright I made sure all the cameras are off. Say whatever you want."

"Why did the people he brought with him accept the law?" She stared at Lex wanting more answers about the Luthor line, and about why the law was put into place.

"Well Louis was a horrible man. From the history books that we have here, they say that even when he lived in Germany he always treated his wife badly. She had gotten pregnant many times but she would always lose her children. Louis would tell her that it was her fault and she would receive punishments for it. There were a lot of men in the village where Louis lived who wanted him to leave, because he not only treated his wife with cruelty but others as well. Some of the men in the village didn't seem to mind the way Louis treated people or his wife, and so that was how Louis choose the men he took with him. He had heard of this place from his grandfather who had wanted to flee Germany as well. So once most of the village was ready to kick him out he left."

Lex paused and moved towards a different picture that was in the room. Chloe moved to stand next to him and stared at a picture that was of twenty men and women. She could see Louis standing in the middle with his hand gripped possessively around a woman; Chloe assumed that she was his wife. "When they got here Louis demanded that he should be in charge. He started making rules about the women that they had brought with him because he knew that all of the men would agree with him. But Louis didn't stop there. He wanted to be in complete control of everything, and everyone. So he made the men agree to let him do whatever it was that he wanted. Not only did the women lose their rights but the men did as well."

"Why didn't the men just revolt against him? I mean there were nineteen of them right I'm sure they could have done something."

"One of them tried to, and Louis killed him without a second thought. The others then became afraid of him. But it wasn't just the people that Louis brought with him that were afraid of him but the people who had lived here long before Louis arrived. Louis had convinced a few of the men he had brought with him to help him make sure that everyone would obey his laws. Since the men didn't want to die they went along with it. Louis would travel to different parts of the town with the men and they would instill fear to the people who lived there. None of them spoke the language Louis and the others did so they didn't understand what was going on. But Louis didn't care that they couldn't understand; he was determined to make them understand. So he would observe the different parts and find out what they appreciated most. Some of the towns worshiped, in a temple, others saw their wives and children as the most precious things in the world." Lex paused and looked at Chloe, he felt horrible that this was a part of his linage. He wished that it wasn't, that he hadn't been born a Luthor, but he had and he knew that Chloe was curious about how everything had happened.

Chloe looked back at Lex with curiosity. "So he destroyed them?" She figured that this might be something that Louis would do especially since he had already killed one man, and hurt his own wife.

"Yes he did. For the people who loved to worship, he would burn down the temples. Then he would stay in town until the people understood that in order for their temples to be rebuilt they would have to agree to his laws. The people who lived here silently agreed because all of them wanted to keep the peace and since a man had come in and was trying to destroy it they were willing to do whatever it took. But they unfortunately they still didn't understand exactly what the law meant, and many of them broke it. They were rounded up and were either punished or killed. Soon the people learned what kinds of things they were allowed to do and what kinds of things they weren't allowed to do. They also started to pick up on Louis' language, and so they were able to talk to him. Louis did the same thing in every place that he visited, he would either burn down temples, or he would take women and children from the men who loved them more than anything else in the world. Louis would give back the wives and children to the men when they agreed to the law. But by the time the wives were returned they had been badly beaten, and most of them had been raped. Louis showed no mercy in anything that he did, and he knew that the people who lived in this land wouldn't revolt against him since they were determined to keep the peace."

"He was an awful man." Chloe glanced back up at the picture of Louis and the men that he had brought with him.

Lex couldn't agree more with her about that. "He was he was able to get people to change their way of life. He was able to take control of all of them, and he was able to make them hate women. The only reason Louis allowed for women to stay around was because he needed a line, and he couldn't reproduce without them. He only saw them good for that one thing, and if they couldn't produce children then they were killed."

"So did he kill his own wife?" She turned her head abruptly to look at Lex.

"He did, he made sure to do it publicly so that everyone could see that he was serious about this part of the law. Then he found himself a new wife." Lex pointed to the picture that they were standing in front of. Chloe could tell that he was pointing to the woman who Louis had his arm around. "That women Rebecca became his new wife. She had come with the man who had thought that he was Louis' best friend. But Louis cared about no one but himself, and he took the man's wife as his own. The man pleaded with Louis to not take her, and Louis saw him as a law breaker. Louis was the one who was in control and he wasn't going to let this man get in the way of what he wanted. So he punished the man, by torture. No one even likes to talk about what Louis did because it was just too horrible. Louis' first male child started to ease up on the law on the men once his father died. His name was Lance, and he was much smarter than his father. He could see the people that lived here getting more upset over the law, and so in order to keep the peace he eased up on the way men were treated. The men appreciated this greatly and they were completely enthralled with Lance."

"The women however weren't so lucky. Because by the time Lance was in control, men were used to treating their women as if they were animals. The men liked the control that they had over the women and so they weren't about to give it up."

"So was Lance a little better than his father?"

"Well I wouldn't say that he was much better no. Sure he let up on the law his father had put into place but it was only so that he could manipulate the people that he ruled. When Lance wanted something, he made sure he got it. Lance ran through numerous women, forcing them to have as many children as possible. Even to do this day it isn't clear how many children Lance had. You see he didn't even care if these women were his wives, he didn't care if they were married. The only thing he cared about was if they were pretty enough to want, and if they were then he made sure that he could have them. He manipulated many men into giving up their wives to him, and he manipulated many fathers into giving up their young children to him. This was how the law of being married seventeen came into play. Lance was sick of running around in search of women to marry, and so he decided that if he made the law then most of the fathers would bring their daughters to him."

Lex had moved to a different picture that was in the room, and Chloe glanced up at man that had a huge bushy beard and cold eyes. He looked as though he was looking at her, and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "So all of the Luthor men came to hate women?" Chloe turned back to Lex; she hoped that at least one of the men had wanted to change the law like Lex did.

"Yes they did, they were all raised by it. They all saw their mothers receive punishments or be killed, and to them it was natural. They liked the way things were and they didn't want to change them, and there were other men who liked the law as well. That is how a council had started to form, to make sure that the law would always remain in place. But a Luthor was always in complete control, and they could overturn whatever law they wanted to. This never happened though, instead the law tended to get harsher and harsher. The way women were treated grew worse and worse and the men enjoyed themselves more. The loved to see women in pain, they loved the control they had over them, and so they were always searching for new ways to make life harder for women."

Lex turned to face Chloe, and Chloe could see the pain that was in his eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek, knowing that he was hating that he was a Luthor, and that he had ancestors who had done horrible things. "You're not like them Lex, and if you weren't a Luthor then you wouldn't be able to change the law when you are in charge."

"I know that is the only reason I am grateful to be a Luthor. I'm going to make sure things are different because this can't continue. It has been going on for more than three hundred years and it needs to stop." He took her hand and squeezed it, glad that he at least had her to talk to about all of this.

Both Chloe and Lex jumped though when the door to the room opened a few seconds later. They turned towards the door, and when Chloe saw Lionel she immediately put her head down. "Lex, I was wondering why the cameras were off in here. Decided to have some fun in here with your wife did you?"

"Yes and I thought I should show her our wonderful ancestors and all that they have done for the law." Lex moved closer to his father while Chloe remained where she was.

Lionel smirked at his son and then glanced around the room. "They surely were smart when they created the law. I can only hope that we are both going to do it justice. But considering that we have made sure that women know their place in our world I assume that they are happy with the results. Everyone except for maybe Louis, but if we had kept the law as he wanted it then I'm sure that the Luthor line would have been killed off." Lionel paused and then he moved over to Chloe who was still looking down at the floor. "Women will always know their place in our law; they will always know that we hold all the control. That we have the power to do whatever we want to them." Then Lionel placed his hand under Chloe's chin and forced her to look at him. "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yes sir." Chloe gritted out, she was uncomfortable, and she certainly didn't want Lionel to touch her.

"Watch your tone with me." Lionel removed his hand and then he turned towards Lex. "You better teach her another lesson Lex. Women need to know their places in our lives. I've started to make sure Victoria understands her place in mine again. She has become highly disobedient and hurting her daughter has sure made her improve somewhat in her ways. Molly has always been Victoria's weakness and I have no problem hurting the girl to get what I want from Victoria."

At his words anger rose in Chloe's chest and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "You're an asshole." Then realizing that she had just said the words out loud she glanced at Lex, fear was reflected in her eyes.

Lionel didn't even give Lex the chance to punish her he strode over and hit her hard on the cheek. The hit had made Chloe's head go to the side and she had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. She wasn't about to show Lionel that she was weak. Then he grabbed her chin again. "So disrespectful your wife is Lex, you would think she would be more appreciative considering we gave her a better life."

"I'll take care of her, and make sure it never happens again." Lex had moved over and gripped Chloe's arm tightly.

"You do that Lex, and maybe you should remind her about the way she is supposed to behave more often. I told you they always slip up, and they do tend to need to be reminded quite often of their rule breaking." Lionel glared at Chloe and then he dropped his hand from her chin. Then he left the room giving Lex one last look.

Lex pushed Chloe out of the room still holding onto her arm, and then he dragged her up to the bedroom. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chloe told Lex as soon as the door was closed.

"I know you are. I was thinking the same thing about him. But Chloe you have to try and control your temper." Lex walked over to her and touched her cheek where his father had hit her. "You're going to have a bruise from him. I'm sorry that he hit you." He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"It's not your fault it's mine." Chloe moved away from him and sat down on the bed. She didn't want to make Lex feel guilty she had been the one to make the mistake.

Lex sat down next to her and held her hand. "It is my fault he is my father after all."

"But you can't stop him. Right now your father can do whatever he wants. He can break any law he wants to." Chloe looked at Lex again, fear reflected in her eyes. This was the first time that she realized that Lionel could do whatever he wanted to her even if she was married to Lex.

Lex stroked the cheek that Lionel hadn't hit. "I know that is why we both have to be careful. If there is a next time Chloe then he'll do something worse to you."

"I'll control my anger Lex. I'm so sorry." She moved her face into his hand more so she could feel his warmth.

"It's alright we all make mistakes." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and he knew that the next time his father even attempted to lay his hands on Chloe he was going to stop him. He should have stopped him tonight, but he had been shocked by Chloe's outburst, and he hadn't been anticipating that his father would hit her.


End file.
